The Enchanted Rose Club
by thecapefangirl
Summary: Belle, a sweet South African girl with a taste for adventure, has to move in with her father in France after her mother's death. She soon discovers that the small village of Villeneuve is not the perfect, happy town that it had first appeared to be. It is a modern AU of Beauty and the Beast without any curses in the magical sense (Rated T for trigger warnings in the future)
1. Prologue

**_Hello okes!_**

 ** _I have been dying to write something with a South African flavour, so I picked my favourite Disney character to do so._**

 ** _I am sorry if there is any confusing language. I might add Afrikaans sentences as I go along. I will make a list at the bottom of each chapter with words or phrases you might not know._**

 ** _I should also warn everyone that there are trigger warnings about depression, self harm and rape as I go along._**

 ** _I_** ** _do not own any of the characters only my creativity!_**

 ** _And of course please comment!_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**

The snow-covered trees whizzed past me. It was extremely strange to have a winter in December. I was used to the sunny, hot Christmases spent residing on the beach eating ice-creams or at home having a braai instead of turkey

Ever since my mom died, my life had completely changed. You see, my parents were divorced when I was five. My mother claimed that my father was too focused on his "stupid pet projects and inventions" to pay any attention to us. So he moved here in the French country-side, back to his obscure hometown, Villeneuve.

My mother's life and mine were pretty normal. We lived in a small flat in one of the suburbs near Cape Town. It was cosy and it was a walking distance from all the important places: The local Spar, my school and the library.

She was the Head-librarian and I basically grew up surrounded by books. People teased me because my nose was always stuck in a book, with my glasses sliding off it. If they had a chance to knock my books out of my hands, or worse they would rip the pages out, they would.

The boys mainly did that the most. The girls would be too busy talking about me behind my back. And God-forbid if I call them upon it. The teachers would always say, "Boys will be boys", and "Oh they are only having a bit of fun" and then shrug it off.

As I grew older the more people excluded me from their little social gatherings, the more I would be absorbed in the worlds that my books offered. One day I could be in a far-off place with daring sword fights, sprinkled with magic spells, and the occasional prince in disguise. I always longed for adventure. In a cruel twist of fate seemed to grant my wish.

Mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. The doctors tried everything possible to save her, but the cancer spread across the whole of her body before any surgery was done. They gave her a few months to live and those months were the hardest.

The last month of her life she knew that time was short.

XXX

 _"Honey," she breathed, the heart monitor beeping beside her "We have to discuss what is going to happen when I die."_

 _"Mom, don't say that!" I said feeling tears streaming from my eyes. I clasp her thin bony hand tightly._ It is so unfair! _I thought,_ She is not even fifty!

 _"We have to. The doctors say that I have three weeks at the most, and I am sure as hell going to use it to makes sure you will be fine. Now sit on the bed, my bokkie, you are going to be here for a while."_

 _I gently settle myself on the edge of the bed, still holding onto her hand, afraid if I let go she will be gone forever._

 _"Now, my sweet, you may not like what I am about to tell you," Her breath was raspy and shallow._

 _I will have to hear it anyway," I sigh_ It isn't like I have a choice, do I?

 _She nodded her head, "In a month's time I wish you to go and join your father in France."_

" _What!" I exclaimed. I broke my hold from her hand._

 _This was the first time since the divorce that I heard her even mention him. I mean, it had to be desperate if she even ordered me to go further than a twenty kilometre radius around him. I thought she had finally lost it._

" _No ways! Leave my home and everything I know to go to…him!"_

" _I know you don't like the idea, and quite frankly neither do I" She says in the loudest voice that she could muster, "But there is nothing for you here. There are no other relatives and there is no-one who could afford to keep you here."_

 _There has to be a way!" All I could think was that there is no way that I could leave the home, the library and there is no ways that I could leave her. A thought popped into my head. "Why don't I go to boarding school? I mean I could go to Bridge House, or even better Papa (_ He insisted on me calling him that _) could send money for the last few months for school. I could do fine by myself."_

 _She just shook her head with a sad smile "I thought of that already but it is too expensive to keep you here, sweetheart. And not to mention completely impractical. Think about it. Here you would have to repeat a whole year of school, while in France you can just do six months of work until your exams."_

 _I slumped back onto the bed, defeated. "What if you are still alive by the time I leave," I whisper._

 _She just gave out a rough laugh. "The way I am feeling at the moment, I assure that you that within a week that will not be an excuse for you."_

" _Mom!"_

" _Oh Belle, you always said that you wanted more than this life that we have. You said that you want to have an, and I quote, 'Adventure in the great wide somewhere.'"_

" _I know, I just thought that you would come with me." I said quietly._

 _She cupped her hand on my chin. "I will always be with you. I will be that annoying voice in your head that advises you against stupid decisions. Just think of it as your conscience with a new voice."_

 _I let a small smile tug on my lips. That small smile quickly went when the heart monitor's beeping got louder._

XXX

That memory is still fuzzy to this day. All I remember is me calling for my mom to stay with me and a flurry of doctors and nurses pushing me out the way to come to her aid.

I remembered that she never took her eyes off me.

The next week, as she predicted, we had her funeral. There was only me, the library staff, and some of the regulars who were quite close to her. There really weren't any more excuses to stay.

For the rest of the time till the plane trip, I packed up the things in the house. I kept only the stuff that I really needed: Some clothes, some books that the library staff gave to me as a going-away present, some of my mom's things, and, of course, a photo album with pictures where we have travelled in South Africa. There were places that ranged from the deserted Karoo to the windy West Cost. The rest of the things I gave to charity.

I didn't go to school for the rest of the year, there was no point considering that I missed a term's worth of work anyway. I stayed at home to brush up on my French and work on six months' worth of coursework to catch up. I know that school years are different because of summer and whatnot, but life would just be easier to start the school year when the New Year starts. I don't know, it just makes sense to me.

But to me that was the least of my problems. The thing that did worry me was the fact I was about to meet the man that I call my father for the first time in forever. I very rarely had any communication with him, except for the awkward birthday call and a Christmas card now and again.

I had no idea what I was to expect when I got there.

 **Braai- a barbecue**

 **Spar- a it is a name of a grocery store**

 **Bokkie- term of endearment**

 **Bridge House- a boarding school by a place called Franschhoek (literally translates to 'French Corner')**


	2. Introducing the Man Of the Hour

It was not as I imagined it would be.

It was late in the evening when the bus dropped me off by a fountain. Immediately the cold air surrounded me. The metal rim of my glasses slowly became _yskoud_ as it bit into the side of my head. I totally underestimated the temperature that I was coming into.

I dumped my bag on the ground and looked up at the area that I was centered in. My first impression of my surroundings was that somehow I managed to enter a portal into the past.

The fountain was surrounded by huge, typical eighteenth century stone houses. They had stone shingles on the roofs and wooden beams that supported it. There was only one road that winded away from me to a _cul de sac_ at one end with an enormous house. Everything was relatively dark, except for the lone lamp that hung above me.

 _Now is not the time to admire the view._ I thought as I shivered

I took out my phone to see where my father's address took me. I bit the tip of my glove in my mouth as I pulled it off. The cold air seemed to instantly attack my hand.

"Hi there, can I help you?" said a strong, masculine voice from behind me.

I whip around. I front of me was this tall, muscular, tanned guy. He looked about my age, maybe a year or two older. He had these startling cold blue eyes and long raven black hair. He had a red and gold jacket on that looked like it was worth more than all the belongings in my suite case. I did not know if I should have trusted him, but I was so frozen and lost that I did not particularly care.

"Well, umm…yes thank you. I am trying to find this address." I showed him the phone. The dude looked at it with furrowed eyebrows, then out of nowhere he gave out a deep laugh.

"Maurice? You are looking for Maurice le Roux?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes?"

"Then that means that you…surely not…" He shook his head, handing back my phone. "You must be the inventor's daughter…Ummm Belle, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said starting to become a little frustrated. They already knew more about me than I knew about my own father. And that scared me.

 _And I have only been here for five minutes_. _This_ really _is a small town._

"Could you just show me where I must go? It is just that it is very cold out here."

"Of course, but why don't I buy you a drink first? It is darts night tonight, and you can watch me win against…well, everyone." He offered his arm.

If being brought up in South Africa taught me anything, it was be very wary about strange men walking up to you at night and asking for a drink. Buuuuuut curiosity got the better of me. I mean, he didn't look like he wanted to murder me in a dark alleyway.

 _And it isn't Cape Town. It is an inconspicuous village in the middle of France._

So I accepted.

"One drink could not hurt." I shrugged and took his arm.

"Exactly. And I could introduce you to everyone while we are about it."

"You could first start off by telling me your name." I said as we began to walk towards the loud sound of chatter and laughter. I looked behind at my bags and sighed.

 _Hopefully no-one will zip it when I am gone._

He gave me a huge grin. "I am Gaston."

XXX

We got inside and the warmth from the fire seemed to melt away the coldness. It seemed that the whole of Villeneuve was inside of the building. Maybe that was the reason that it was a ghost town outside.

The interior had a rustic look to it, much like the rest of the village. The walls were made of stone, and they were covered with fake

 _(hopefully)_

animal heads. The roof was held up with exposed wooden beams that looked like that they were about to break. The bar was built alongside the opposite wall.

While I was gawping at the décor of the building, Gaston roughly pushed me out of the way.

"Hey! The party can start now that I am here!" He announced to the crowd.

Suddenly there was excited chatter and cheering about the apparent man of the hour. Everyone rushed around him muttering compliments and praises about something or another.

 _Wow_ I thought _He really is quite popular._

That, I think, was when I became very cautious of him.

You see, in my experience, there was always a catch with the popular people. They would either sweet talk you into doing their homework, or set you up for a trap to embarrass you. I started to learn not to trust people like that…

 _But you have barely met the boy. First appearances are not everything._ I heard my mother whispering in my head.

I shook my head. Ma was right. She always was a great believer in book analogies and her personal favourite was to 'Never judge a book by its cover'.

 _First impressions are very rarely a true version of a person. Unfortunately that is the version that everyone only remembers."_ She always said.

At this point, a trio of girls in the corner, (they were triplets if I remember) were falling over whatever furniture was in the room to get to Gaston, pushing each other in the process. I remember how comical it looked. I had a quiet giggle to myself.

"Claudette, I must say you look very gorgeous today." He winked at her. She was practically swooning at that phrase. She quickly spewed out a long story that I could not catch. (Do remember at this time I was trying to get used to the strange, yet familiar language around me.)

It brought back memories of my childhood, before my father left. He made it his mission to teach me to speak French fluently alongside English by the age of six. It was the one of the few times that we spent any quality time together.

But after he left, my mother refused to allow me to practice the tongue in her presence, so I quietly perfected the language by reading books in the library. I soon started to neglect the lessons when I had to concentrate on the more decidedly guttural languages that the school taught, like Afrikaans. They were easy enough languages to perfect, but somehow it was always back to French for me.

"Who is that?" Claudette pointed at me. Gaston took a few seconds to remember that I was his guest of honour.

"Oh she is Belle." He said flippantly.

"Hi." I give an awkward wave. They just gave me a skeef look.

 _Ooookkkk then…must remember not to go near you when you are having a bad hair day._

His face dawned with the realisation that he promised me a drink. He comes up to me and places an arm around my shoulders.

Gaston makes his way to the bar, directing me to the seat. He signalled the bartender.

"A brandy for me and the young lady, Tom." He called out.

"And of course, on the house." Tom flashed me a toothy grin while flawlessly producing two brandies.

I was about to stop him with the order, as I absolutely hate alcohol, when a short, fat ou with slick greasy hair came running up and fist-pumped Gaston. The guy then looked at me with confusion.

"This is Belle le Roux," Gaston introduced.

"Just like…" He said in awe.

"Yes," Gaston had a huge smirk pasted across his lips.

"So she is…" He pointed at me.

"Yes…"

"No ways!"

"Um sorry," I cut in, feeling a bit annoyed, "My surname is actually Roos. It's my mother's maiden name." She changed her name back to it when she was divorced. She didn't see any harm to change mine as well while she was about it.

It was five of the longest hours in Home Affairs.

"So it is true! She is real!" He looked like he had just come across one of the biggest answers to the universe. Gaston gave him a look and Shorty ran away like an excited child.

"Don't mind LeFou, he very rarely meets someone as beautiful as you."

"Thank you?" I said with a wary tone. _I do not like this one tiny bit!_ " It is quite a place you have go here. Everyone seems…friendly enough. Especially to you"

"Well who can resist my charm?" He gave me a cocky grin, "Those who do, though, learn to respect me quick enough."

I laugh uncomfortably. I certainly hope that is a joke.

 _Maybe this was a terrible idea after all._

 **Yskoud- ice cold**

 **Skeef- looking at you dodgy/ slightly wary**

 **Ou-** **guy**

 **Roos- Rose (an apt surname)**

 **Please comment like usual!**

 **I forgot to mention that all conversation is spoken in French unless indicated otherwise!**

 **Love from thecapefangirl**


	3. Be our Guest

The night wore on. Gaston got tired of having an intellectual conversation, (i.e. any conversation that wasn't mainly about him) and went off with his buddy LeFou to play darts.

Gaston did win every game and I realised soon enough that there was a reason behind it: They were losing on purpose. At one point there was a guy who got a bullseye. If I think about it, I didn't see him after that.

A few guys came up to talk to me. I think they were really excited that there was a new girl that would join their school. They looked like the type that had tried it on with every _meisie_ in the town and have been rejected multiple times.

At one point I got a missed call from Papa.

 _Oh_ kak _! I forgot about him!_

I went up to Gaston, who was then playing a card game with a bunch of guys. I think he was in the middle of the tenth pint of beer by this time (this was not including the five shots of vodka, two brandies, -one which was the one he got for me- and a blue concoction that looked rather a mixture for a bomb than an ingestible drink).

"Gaston," I interrupted, "I apologise for the intrusion, but I really need to get home. Could you show me to my home, please?"

"I am in a middle of a game…"

"But I need..."

He then slammed his fist onto the table, "I SAID I WAS IN A MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN GAME!" Everything and everyone became silent. Their faces told me all I need to know to make my definite opinion on him. Do you know what they revealed? It was that this was the norm for him.

I instantly loathed him at that point. I did not want to anything to do with him at that moment on.

"Calm down Gaston." LeFou chided. He glared at me in disgust. "I will take her home for you."

"Yes, yes…" Gaston murmured as he slouched back into his seat. LeFou walked past me and announced loudly.

"So princess, I shall take you to your father," He gave a dramatic pause, just to make sure that everyone was listening, "Maurice."

There was a sudden gasp. Some people whispered, while others sniggered.

 _What did he do to get this type of reaction from just the sound of his name!_

I quickly followed LeFou out of the room into the cold, icy streets.

XXX

"LeFou?" I suddenly said as we turned off into one of the side streets,

"What?" He asked irritably.

"That is rather an…interesting name? How did you get it?" I highly doubt that his parents hated him enough to provide him with such a name.

"Gaston gave it to me, and as far as you are concerned that is the only one that I have, ok."

His voice was as icy as the air around me, but lying beneath the harsh tone I could hear a certain kind of respected.

I said no more on the matter.

We walked out of the centre of the town down a lane that led out into a field. In the distance there was a small cottage with a slanted roof and stables.

 _So_ this _is where he lives?_

"Let me give you a piece of advice, princess." LeFou broke the silence suddenly, I glanced sideways at him, "Whatever Gaston says, or his father for that matter, is gospel. Their family has been living here for generations, and it is just an accepted fact that they run the town. They do what they like, they say what they like, and they take what they like. So just do everyone a favour and do what he says. This way you will avoid any outbursts like the one we had earlier. You are lucky that you are new, and attractive, or else he would deem you a social outcast like your father here." He pointed towards the cottage.

"What did my father do to get such a dislike for him?" I asked stopping in that spot, refusing to go further until I got answers. I found myself wanting to defend the man even though I knew nothing about him, except from one of my mother's rants, "And what do you mean that being pretty is my only saving grace?"

LeFou stopped as well and turned around to face me, then shrugged. "He is a recluse. In a town like this, you cannot afford to not to be seen. What adds the fuel to the fire is that he creates these 'grand' and 'mystical' things that backfire greatly. He is just generally seen as a sad, crazy, old man," He turned to start to walk again. I followed him again up to the steps of the house. Up close the house is bigger than the other houses in the area.

"And to answer the second question, Gaston is attracted to beautiful girls, especially when they are new blood." His voice was full of bitterness, "If you just keep your trap shut and your blouse open, your name will be cleared in the community."

At those the words he left me at the doorstep. _What an absolute arsehole!_ I never felt more offended in my life!

 _Keep your trap shut and your blouse open' who the Hell does he think he is, telling me what to do! Maybe I don't want to be a part of your social club!_

I pulled a certain finger sign at his turned back that would make my mother cringe. I then turned to ring the doorbell, when I heard:

"Belle, is that you?" I spun around at the words, "I knew I heard voices!"

I faced an old-ish man about 60 years old with tufted, white hair and a large moustache. He was wearing greased-stained jeans and apron and he was holding a pile of wood under his arm.

"Hello Papa."

XXX

"Well, come in then. We don't want to catch a cold, now do we?" He walked past me and held the door open for me to walk in, "I was expecting you hours ago, though. I thought the bus broke down or it was hijacked or something." He spoke English perfectly, without even a trace of an accent.

"I apologise, but just as I got off the bus, that…" I tried to refrain from using any swear words, " _guy,_ Gaston brought me a drink at the bar."

Papa's face darkened at the sentance. He shook his head furiously before saying in the most nonchalant voice he could muster, choosing his words carefully, "So what do you think of him? He is a handsome fellow, I suppose."

"Ma always said to never to judge a person's personality from the first meeting, but I'm sure she would agree that he is not just handsome, but he is also rude, conceited and an overall bastard."

Papa brightened at the words. He dumped the wood down at the fireplace, gave me a huge smile and rushed into a hug that took me by surprise. I awkwardly returned the hug.

"Your mother never liked the fact you have my honesty." He let go and looked at me, "You are sensible to not trust him. He has been through all the girls in the village. He values getting women like getting trophies: the harder the girl is to get, the more of a sense of accomplishment he feels when he finally gets her. Be careful of that one, if he has his eye on you, he will be persistent until he can get his prey."

He turns around to face me, his face back into a solemn expression. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Do you know what the worst part is of it all? It is that he will discard her like a piece of trash when he had a week of having his way with her. Promise me you will never let him get to you." His eyes were filled of concern for me.

I nod my head. He squeezed my shoulder before letting go. He probably saw the alarm of this introduction written across my face.

"Sorry Belle, I am never this serious. But I finally get to have my daughter back and there is no way I am losing her to that bunch of troglodytes." He physically glowered at the thought of them. I suddenly felt warmth for Papa. He hasn't had any contact with me for about thirteen years, yet he is already gone protective father. I had no idea why everyone is so negative towards him.

 _Maybe he isn't like this all the time? Maybe he won't pay any attention when you get settled in?_

Strangely that thought did not bother me as much as it should have. I think I was so used to being independent that I did not expect anything from anyone else.

"It is really late, but I am sure that you are hungry. I will just reheat a bit of soup while I let you settle in. Your room is upstairs to the left. You will find the bathroom next to it." He walked into the kitchen.

I climbed the creaking stairs onto the passageway. On the right was a closed door that I assumed was Papa's room. I turned to face the other rooms.

My room was relatively simple. It had a twin bed with a white duvet that was pushed against the wall. Next to it was a small side desk with a cream lamp on it. On the opposite wall was a beautiful oak bookshelf. It had a cursive 'B' carved into the top of the shelf. The wardrobe…

 _(I am sure that I have forgotten something_ )

was built into the wall. It to, was beautiful, but maybe a little too large for the amount of things I have.

"I hope it is to your liking." Papa said behind me.

I twisted around to face him, "It is amazing! Did you carve this?" I asked in awe.

"I know how much you are a bookworm. Even at five you were starting on the _Nancy Drew_ books." He was holding my suite case, "I found this outside."

"I knew I forgot something!" I hit my forehead, "How could I be so stupid? Thank you."

I looked at the case and saw a note tucked into the side pocket. I picked it up and tossed it in my hands.

"Do you know who brought it?" I asked.

He just shook his head, "Sorry I don't. I will let you unpack. Dinner is ready soon." And he left.

I opened the note. Written in it was

 _Be our guest._

XXX

 **Meisie-** **girl**

 **Kak- crap**

 **Again another chapter finished! I really hope all of you out there are enjoying it. I know there is a lot of exposition but I promise the good stuff is coming along just now (ten points to Ravenclaw if any of you understand what 'just now' really means).**

 **I also know that my grammar is really bad, so I would appreciate if there is any mistakes that need to be pointed out.**

 **And of course comment**

 **Love from thecapefangirl**


	4. My Time In Town

_**Child of Dreams: I am going to add Agathe, but at the moment she will be only mentioned in passing. I don't know if I will add her in or not**_ The next morning I woke up to hammering, angle-grinding, and a whole lot of other ungodly noises. I groaned when I saw the time.

It was five 'o clock.

 _Well I am awake now. I might as well get up._

I fumbled for my glasses as I tried to sit up. While throwing back the sheets, I shuddered as the uninvited cold air touched my feet. I stumbled out of bed and walked over to get my gown and slippers. I yawned as I staggered down the stairs. The sounds of the carpentry got louder and louder.

 _I have a feeling that this is one of the reasons that mom divorced him._

My mother's voice echoed inside of my head, _A_ _nd t_ _his is just the first day._

"Shut up." I sleepily mumbled.

I managed to get my footing and located where the head-splitting noise was coming from. I braced myself against the bitter air as I walked around the house to where I assumed the basement is.

 _Ahhh here it is._ I thought as I found a tornado-type shelter, like the one from _The Wizard of Oz._ I bent down to pull open the cover to reveal what could only be described as a mess.

There were wooden chips scattered across the floor, not to mention the sawdust. There was an assortment of tools that was strewn all over the place.

None of that, though, came close to the massive, gigantic, machine that was before me.

"Oh, morning Belle!" Came the cheery voice from behind the machine. Papa popped his head around it and gave me a smile. He was wearing the weirdest set of goggles that I have seen. His smile left his face when he saw the tired state I was in.

"Oh my! My apologies! I forgot that you don't wake up at this hour! It is from living alone for so long, you see."

I waved my hand nonchalantly. "No no, it is fine. It is not something that I would usually wake up to, that is all." I then changed the topic, "Well now I am awake, would you at least do me the honour of explaining what this is?"

His faced perked up. He removed his goggles, leaving a visible "dust tan".

"Weeeeellll," he began, "I am making, nay, _inventing_ a contraption that will change lives. It hasn't got a name yet, but it will revolutionise the way we log! I am going to present it at a fair in a few weeks!"

I had never before and since seen such excitement stored in one man.

"May I help in any way?" _What the Hell, why not,_ "It is too early to explore, and well I am awake now."

"Absolutely! There is not much you could do here, but could you start by cleaning the chicken coop, and feeding the chickens. I know it isn't glamorous, but someone has to do it."

I nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks." And with that he rolled under the machine, humming happily to himself.

I went out to the shed, and found the bucket of chicken feed amongst the gardening utensils.

 _I suppose there is nothing else to do now but to sweep._

XXX

My holiday trailed on nicely for the rest of the two weeks. It was pretty uneventful. Every morning I repeated the same chores: get up, clean the house, and go to town for supplies for Papa. When all that was done I had free time to do whatever I pleased.

And I always found myself in the comforting confines of the local library.

It was a relatively small place, well compared to what I am used to. There was barely anyone there except for Mrs Potts, the sweet, old, lady with her son Chip.

She was so excited when I came in the first day. I really believe that she thought I was a ghost.

We got chatting and I discovered that she was originally from England, but she had to flee from there because of her alcoholic abusive husband. She came here with her ten year old son (defiantly a _laatlammetije_ that one) and managed to set up a nice life here. She found herself a new husband, Jean, the local potter. Poor guy, he was a bit of a forgetful man. She was happy that she found another person to recommend English books to.

Christmas was very peaceful. It was weird without Ma. It was my first without her after all.

I gave Papa a small memento from SA. It was a packet of _biltong_.

"I haven't had this in thirteen years!" He exclaimed as he took a bite out of the meat, "Ohhh this takes me back!"

Papa gave me a small hand carved knife. He told me that I might need it, especially if I am to go to town alone with Gaston and his cronies hanging around.

Talking about the Arsehole-brigade, I rarely interacted with them. I mean I saw Gaston boasting about his pectorals now and again, with LeFou drooling over him like an excited puppy. I think our _friend_ liked Gaston more that would be socially accepted in a testosterone-filled village like that. It was sad sight to uphold.

Although there was this one time I had to swap unpleasantries with him:

XXX

It was towards the end of the festive season and I was walking back to the library to return a book when BAM! He materialised out of nowhere!

And he was carrying his prized hunting rifle across his shoulders.

 _Ag nee man!_ I groaned. All the other times that he did manage to catch me he would offer a 'Christmas hunting trip'. I obviously refused every time, making some lame excuse or other. By this time he was determinate to get me to go on one tiny date with him. I saw what Papa said about him looking at girls as if they are prizes to be won.

"Hello Belle," he gave me a sickening smile. He straightened his back, making him look like he was the hot shit.

"Morning Gaston," I sighed. _I was so close to the safe house._

"What do you have there?" He nodded at my book that clutched protectively across my chest. He reached across and tore it away from my grip. He flicked the pages casually, nearly tearing one of them. I winced.

"How can you read this? It has no pictures!"

"Some people use their imagination." I snatched my book back. "Now if you just excuse me…" I push past him, only to be blocked by LeFou.

"Belle the town is starting to talk. You are spending too much time in your books and with the old man. Neither is doing your reputation any good." He tutted, "But… you can redeem it by accepting my invitation to the village dance, and maybe after a cup of coffee back at my home… in my bedroom."

Bile rose in my throat. "Sorry, I am a tea person. And there is no ways in Hell I am going to the dance with you, china." I leaned into his face threateningly, "You and I both know that you don't give a damn about my reputation. It is all about getting what you can't get."

"Ahh, a bit strong is our Belle," LeFou laughed. He whispered into my ear, "Sweet, naïve Belle, you still don't understand. I always get what I want." He backed away to let me pass.

I never felt so vulnerable at that moment.

 _I wish I had that knife,_ was all I could think as I hurriedly passed by their hungry stares and stupid smirks to the safety of the library.

 **Laatlammentjie- literal translation is 'late lamb'. It refers to a child who is born late in the parents life, usually much younger to its other** **siblings.**

 **Biltong- it is dry salted meat. Think of it as beef jerky but it is made of game meat** **(and it tastes better)**

 **"Ag, nee man"- "Oh no man"** **(nee is pronounced 'knee-ah')**

 **China- it refers to a friend** **but in this case it is meant in a sarcastic way, like you would say 'mate' when you are aggravated by someone.**

 _ **So another chapter done!!! I will start adding the other characters in the upcoming chapters.**_


	5. The Day Of Firsts

I stood in front of the building, refusing to welcome the impending doom that was waiting on the other side.

It was not the fact that it was new school nerves, or that it was taught in a completely different language. It was not even that I had gained myself a reputation of being the 'funny, weird girl of the village'.

It was the fact that the domkop Gaston had decided to take it upon himself to give me a tour around the grounds, and the worse of the two evils, sharing all my bloody classes with me.

And there was no ways of getting to The Safe House.

"What are the chances of that now?" Gaston appeared as I was looking at the class list. I gave him a pissed look. _What are the chances indeed!_

Just then bell rang, and my heart just dropped. _The Hell starts now._

He takes a hold of my bicep a little too tightly as he pulled me along the corridor to the hall for assembly.

He, of course, made a big deal of himself as he made his way down the aisle to the seats right in front. It was his way to brag to the other idiots that he has started to bag a new animal. He obviously made the ideal impression as there was a whole bunch of jealous girls and cat-calling boys. I never wished to get away from anyone more than in that moment.

He forced me onto the seat next to him. I glared at him. He just smirked at the response. Papa's words circulated around my brain:

 _He values getting women like getting trophies: the harder the girl is to get, the more of a sense of accomplishment he feels when he finally gets her._

I felt such a passionate hate for him and he fudging well knew it. A few Afrikaans swear words came to mind (but you know, it is a PG rating, so I have try and restrain myself).

The Headmaster babbled on about the usual stuff:

"Welcome to the new term…You must work hard for the exams…New sports introduced…"

I was nearly half asleep when I heard my name mentioned.

"Please welcome Belle everyone!" He said way to loud to actually be classified as necessary, "She has come _all_ " He had such a patronising tone, "the way from South Africa. Belle could you please stand up so everyone can see you."

 _Oh, everyone knows me already well enough thank you_.

This, as one could imagine, was my absolute nightmare. I sent hate thoughts to the Headmaster because he _saw_ me being paraded around by this jackass, and now I have to be subjected to stares of judgement.

I reluctantly stood up. Everyone was wearing their "uniform". I say "uniform" because the "uniform" was a bunch of loose codes about what you could wear.

And this no doubt came about from Gaston whining about how unfair it is that he could not be comfortable in his clothes or some kak like that.

I sat down again, pretending it was a nightmare and I would wake up panting in my bed. I sat there, praying to God, while we sang the hymns that it was a bad dream. Gaston was belting out the verses in a foolish attempt to impress me.

It finally finished an hour later and I tried to slip into the crowds before Gaston could get to me, but alas, life is a bitch. He caught my arm firmly before I even got up.

" _Our,_ " he said the word with much satisfaction, "first lesson is…English." He gave me that sickly sweet smile, "I am terrible with English, so you can sit next to me, and…help me with the work."

 _Ag! Why Lord!? WHY!_

And I seemed to get my answer, except I did not know it then.

XXX

He pulled me along the bustling corridor when SMACK! I smashed in to a huge, tall ou. I could not see his face, as he had a hoodie covering it.

My books went flying out of my hand, and my glasses skittered across the floor. I groped around me when I found them. I put them on and saw how quickly the situation digressed.

Gaston was puffed up and looked threatening towards this guy. This other guy was letting out the most animistic sounds. His hands were clutched into a fist, as if he was about to fight if needed

"What is wrong with you, _Beast?!_ " He spat out the name.

 _Beast? What type of name is that?_ I thought when looking at this guy. Then LeFou's words came flooding back into my head.

 _Gaston gave it to me, and as far as you are concerned, it is the only one that I have, ok._

So it looks like he tends to christen people on something major that they had done in the past.

 _There must been an interesting history between these two. I must ask Mrs Potts later._

This Beast ou just growled at him again, and this seemed to push Gaston over the edge. Gaston raised his fist and klaped him right in the middle of his nose.

"That is for disrespecting me!" He kicked him down, "And that is for showing your ugly mug in my presence."

I ran up to him, about to protest, but Gaston had already grabbed my arm and was dragging me down the corridor. I turned around for a split second to see if _Beast_ was alright. All I saw was a crowd of people around him and they were sniggering at him. I saw my book was left behind and he picked it up.

 _Damn!_

I gave Gaston a disgusted look. _Jislaaik, man! How does anyone put up with your kak?!_

Gaston didn't even acknowledge the situation that happened and that made me angrier for some reason. He dragged me off to that English lesson.

XXX

I managed to escape his evil clutches at the end of the day and went to The Safe House.

"Good Afternoon dearie." Mrs Potts sings as I enter the library, "What can I…Chip! Leave the dog alone!"

Chip popped his head around the corner with FrouFrou at his heels. "But Mamma, I am sooooooo bored!" He looked at me and gave me a huge grin, revealing the chip in his tooth "Hello Belle!"

"Hello Chip," I replied instantly relaxing. I don't know what it was with that kid that made me feel so relaxed.

I remembered when I first met him. He instantly attached himself to me because I am the 'only one that can talk English'. He told me how he got his tooth chipped by tripping over FrouFrou while playing. Much to Mrs Potts disgust, he was proud about the chip. He wouldn't even let her get it fixed. She was extremely peeved when I jumped onto the bandwagon and nicknamed him 'Chip'. He was so ecstatic about it that he refused to acknowledge any other name. Slowly Mrs P got used to it and gave up any other attempts to try and bring her child back to Earth.

"Go and finish your homework, Chip." She ordered exasperatedly. He ran off.

"I swear that child would be the death of me." She said shaking her head, "Would you like to have a cuppa? I was about to make one for myself."

I nodded, "Yes thank you." I trailed after her into her back room.

"Mrs Potts…" I began, "May I ask you something."

"Of course, dearie."

"Um…what can you tell me about the guy Gaston calls…'Beast'.

She froze at the name, and hesitated carefully before replying, "Why?"

I told her the events of the day. Once I finished with the tale I said, "So you see, he took my book that I am reading and…well…I need it back. It is a treasure to me that I cannot afford to lose." I then added softy, "It was my mother's."

Mrs Potts pondered for a moment longer before replying.

"His real name is Adam Prince. He is about two years older than you, but failed because of his reluctance to go to school. I am surprised that he did come to school at all today. He is a bit of loner in that regard, and avoids human contact at all cost. He was never like this, but ever since the incident he has withdrawn into himself. Quite a socialite, he was. And between you and me," she leaned forward and said in a conspiring manner, "he was probably the second vainest person in the village."

"The incident?" I inquired, "What happened?"

"Well one night he hosted a huge party. There was a girl, Agathe, who wanted to get in. Adam, backed up with a few friends, just laughed at her. He then proceed to tell her to go away on the grounds that she wasn't pretty enough to be a part of his social circle, and she is simply not popular enough to be there.

"He then slammed the door in her face. As you could imagine, she was distraught. So, out of anger, she took a bottle of alcohol and threw it at a window of a shed when she was walking past. She then took stones and smashed them into the window. One of the stones knocked over a lit candle. Unfortunately the alcohol soaked through a box of fireworks. You can imagine what happened when Adam went down to get them.

"He was the only one affected from the blast. He was rushed to hospital. The doctors did everything they could to save his body. He is forever disfigured from the burns."

"Well that makes sense; he was hiding his face from me earlier."

"What was he _even_ doing there?" Mrs Potts wondered aloud, "He is always self-studying, you see, either with himself or his friends. This way he can stay away from Gaston and his followers. Maybe it was a test or something."

"Wait… I thought you said he didn't have any friends."

"I said he doesn't enjoy human contact. He still does have a few friends who stayed loyal to him after the accident. Gaston's propaganda did not have any effect on them. Believe it or not, Gaston hasn't always been this popular. He took the opportunity to shun Adam by calling him a 'beast' and saying that he deserved it. It wasn't hard especially since he wasn't considered a part of the 'Beautiful Crowd' anymore. He became a more bitter person after that."

"But I was told that his family is influential, so why would he need such energy to convince people against Adam?" She gave me a sad smile.

"His, or rather I should say, _their_ , family are. You see, Gaston is the younger brother of Adam."

 **domkop- literally 'stupid head'; an idiot**

 **klaped- hit; punched**

 **Jislaaik- an exclamation of surprise and/or anger**

 _ **So that was the introduction to Adam! In the next chapter I shall reveal a few more characters.**_

 _ **Love from thecapefangirl**_


	6. Fellow Bibliophiles

I was completely shocked at this statement. I knew that, according to Mrs Potts, they had the same personality, but I felt like I was on some sort of Jerry Springer show where it is suddenly revealed that the godmother's sister's goldfish's friend's is actually the mother of her step-brother's son or whatever; you get the point.

"So basically he shames Adam to become the hot shot of the town."

"I suppose so. But between you and me," She leaned forward "it has certainly taught him a lesson in humility. But I must warn you, he has a bit of a temper, so just be careful when you are around him."

"Must run in the family," I mumbled to myself. I then said aloud "Well anyway, thank you Mrs P. I do apologise for all these questions." I got up and slung my bag onto my shoulder.

"No problem. I would rather hear it from me than from one of _them_." She spat.

I took the last sip of tea and I was about to leave the small room before I turned around to ask one last question:

"What happened to Agathe?"

"Oh she was very quiet after that. She was lucky to avoid any court proceedings, but I think that that was mainly due to the fact that she disappeared. No-one knows where she lives now. For all we know she could be living in her family's attic. Over the past few years she slowly became forgotten. If she came back to this town right now she would probably be ignored. Except Adam; I am sure he remembers her face."

I nod, satisfied with the answer, before re-entering the library to complete my homework.

Once I sat down, I heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the library.

 _Crap! Please don't tell me that Gaston has gotten over his book allergy!_

You might be thinking, "It could be anyone, Belle. Don't over think it." You don't seem to understand that I have never seen another soul in the library since I have arrived except Chip and Mrs Potts. I mean there might have been one or two people but I couldn't remember anyone at that time. I actually believed that he risked being burnt from the holy ground to get me.

I ran over to the nearest bookshelf and hid behind it. The footsteps got louder and louder, my heart racing in my chest. There seemed to be happy chatter from the perpetrators.

I peeped around the corner as the noise past to the other side of the room. No one. I let out a sigh of relief. I leaned back on the shelf. I squeezed my eyes to wait for my heart's heavy pounding to subside.

 _You see, there was nothing to get worked up about! You are too paranoid for your own good._

"Are you alright?" I jumped and let out a cry.

My head snapped around to a thin pointy nosed guy, about my age. He had honey brown hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had soft brown eyes.

He had an interesting taste in fashion. He wore a brown leather waistcoat with a cream long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing a flame tattoo. His pants were bronze and loose.

I hadn't seen him before, which I took as a good sign. It meant that he wasn't apart of Gaston's crowd.

"Jissis man, you gave me a fright." I clutched my chest, "I was just hoping to avoid someone…"

"Gaston, I assume?" He gave me a grin. I did not know how to continue. After all it could've been a trap. I must have pulled an interesting face because he laughed.

"It is not such a great secret that you don't like him. But it is fine because I don't like him much either. I am Ewan Lumiѐre, by the way, but you can call me Lumiѐre." He held his hand for me to shake.

I took it, "Well I suppose you know my name, but I am Belle. Belle Roos.

"Why don't you come and sit with us? There is always place for another bibliophile."

"Uh…Are you sure…?" I hesitated. I didn't know if I could completely trust him.

"Yes, be our guest."

 _That phrase! I have heard it before. But where?_

I followed his lead and came to one of the small tables dotted around the library.

"Guys, this is Belle."

"Hi." I waved shyly. Lumiѐre offered me a chair. There were three people at the table.

Opposite me was a pretty, petite girl with a black bob haircut and creamy white skin. She had a black skirt with a thick white jersey over it. Next to her was a chubby dude who had a red and black coat and a brown curly mop of hair. He looked like he was attempting a mustache.

At the end of the table was none other than Adam.

You could instantly recognise him, not because he was wearing the grey hoodie that he wore earlier, or by his towering height, but because of his scarred skin.

 _I see what Mrs Potts was saying._

His skin was an angry red and patchy with an occasional dark mark here and there. His face was… I hate saying this… hideous. His lips were completely swollen and he had dark circles under his eyes. His left nostril was higher than the other. In fact his left-side of his face was higher than the other.

I had to stifle a gasp. I was refusing to be like those gawking idiots at school. My mother would have been disappointed in me if I did.

"Belle, this beautiful woman here is my girlfriend Plumette Francois. Next to her is the foreign exchange student, Henry David Cogsworth the Third, but to us he is just plain ol' Cogsworth. And the shadowy figure at the end is Adam Prince." Adam just grunted.

"Uh, we met earlier, under unfortunate circumstances."

"Ahhh, so we heard. But don't worry about that, you are safe in our hide out."

"Then why haven't I seen you before?" I asked.

The Cogsworth kid scoffed, "We would never dare to show our faces around town in the holidays! That is completely absurd! No, we spend our time going to Paris or at least in the woods."

"It is _that_ bad?!"

"Well, hon, you have only been here for a few weeks, we have been here forever. He may treat you like trash, but that is nothing compared to what we have to endure. We only come into the town when it is absolutely necessary."

I looked up at them, "I would have loved to have met you all sooner..." I furrow my eyebrows, " _Why_ didn't I see you all sooner?"

They gave each other knowing looks. Lumiѐre finally cleared his throat, "Well, you see, Belle, we did not know how…" He sat pondering for the right word, " _resilient_ you are. There have been many people who could only hold out for a week, then turned into Gaston's new favourite of the week." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"So you have been keeping tabs on me, like…" I let out an "O" of realisation as I turned to Lumiѐre, "You were the one who brought my bag to my house!"

 _So that is why that phrase was familiar!_

He nodded,"We saw you leave with Gaston's pet as we came across your bags. We did overhear earlier about you going to be our new guest to the village, so I, with the help of Adam, delivered your bag house, with a note written by myself."

"Wow." I said stunned, "Well, thank you guys." I gave him a small smile. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a message from Papa.

"Um…I have to go now. My father has to go to this fair tomorrow morning and I promised to help him pack." I got up and was about to walk away when I suddenly remembered something. I clicked my fingers.

"Adam, ah…sorry do you happen to have my book that I dropped earlier?"

He silently reached into his satchel and gave me back my battered copy of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Thank you, again. I hope to see you soon."

"It is always a pleasure, _mon cher_." Lumiѐre waved as I left.

 **Jissis- a blasphemy for 'Jesus'; used as an** **exclamation**

 _ **The name 'Ewan' came from the actor of Lumiѐre in the 2017 remake of the film,** **Ewan McGregor and 'David' came from Cogsworth's voice actor in the 1991 version, David Ogden Stiers. There was an opportunity and I fippin' well took it.**_

 _ **Anyway until next time my bokkies**_

 _ **Love from thecapefangirl**_


	7. An Adventure in The Great Wide Somewhere

Papa packs the last of his things into his bakkie. It was time that he had to go to the faire.

"You will be fine, right? And safe?" He had a concerned expression on his face.

"Ag, for the last time Papa, I will be fine. And anyway, you are only gone for a few days, it's not like you are leaving me forever. I promise I won't burn down the house when you are gone." I gave him a tight hug. I really felt him growing on me. I had no idea what problem my mother had with him and, I am not going to lie, I felt a bit pissed off at her for denying thirteen years of him.

He gave a shaky laugh, "I am not worried about that. It's just…"

"What Papa?" I let go of him.

He sighed, "It's just that you haven't given Gaston the answer that he wanted to hear about the dance. I fear that he will do something unthinkable to you if you don't say yes to his request."

"I know. I mean at one point I wanted to accept just to shut him up, but that wouldn't teach him the lesson on humility that he so dreadfully deserves. And don't forget, I have Philippe."

I decided to christen my knife Philippe. To this day I still have no idea why I did so.

Papa placed his hand on my cheek, "I really do worry about you…Are you sure that you are fine?"

I groan, "Yes Papa! Now go! You are procrastinating."

"Ok ok!" He holds his hands up in a mock surrender. "Is there anything that you want?"

"Just yourself, safe and sound." I gave him a playful push towards the car door.

"I love you, Belle." He said as he got into the car.

"I love you too Papa." I said as I closed the door. He had a few tears in his eyes.

I waved at him as long as he was in my eye line. Once he turned a corner, I went back into the house, to get ready for the second day in Hell.

I went upstairs to get showered and changed into my clothes. I decided to wear a blue dress. It wasn't that cold outside the house and I was dying to wear it for the first time.

I was busy brushing my hair when I heard the bell ring.

 _Oh Hell no! Please don't tell me that Gaston has decided to walk me to school, because I might actually have to kill him._

I looked over at where Philippe lay, and decided to finally take his advice and snatched it off the side desk. I quickly slipped it behind my back.

I walked downstairs, dreading what was on the other side of the door.

"Please don't be Gaston!" I prayed out loud. I cautiously opened the door a bit, only to be surprised that it was Plumette, not Gaston, who was on the other side.

I flung it wide open, allowing my knife to clutter to the ground, "What are you…"

"No time to explain! Just get an overnight bag with the necessities." She pushed past me into the house. I was completely confused with this new development, but she looked quite worried and impatient, and I decided that anything must be better than spending another day with Gaston.

She trailed after me as I showed her the way. When I got into my room she flung my wardrobe doors open and tutted, "We need to get you new clothes, but we can worry about that later. I know a good seamstress." She pulled a pair of jeans and a few shirts and some underwear and stuffed into my bag.

"Just get your toothbrush and hairbrush, then we get our asses out of here!" She demanded.

 _What on earth is going on?! What is so important!_ I frantically thought, but I did as she told me to. I rushed to the bathroom and got my things from the cabinet, then stuffing it unceremoniously into the bag. While running down the steps, I grabbed my purse and swooped down to get the knife that lay on the floor.

"What about the house?" I asked as we bolted out the door.

"Don't worry we have volunteered Chip to take care of it."

 _Oh crap. Papa might actually have to worry about the house burning down._

In the distance I saw two figures walking towards the house. Plumette saw them too and started to throw out every swear word she knew. She directed me to a kombie by the coops, and shoved me into it. In there was Lumiѐre and Cogsworth, who were waiting eagerly at the back, and Adam, who was driving.

"We are out of time," She called out to Adam, "Get this car moving! NOW!"

The tires squeal as the kombie sped away down the dust road in the opposite direction of town. The figures diminished into the distance the further we got.

I blinked in confusion, "Uh, what just happened? Have I been kidnapped or something?"

Plumette turned around, looking flustered, "I do apologise for all of this but it is a necessity." She her voice sounded disturbed. "You see, Adam overheard his brother talking about you."

"Wh-what exactly did he say about me?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It is not what he said about you, _mon cher_ ," Lumiѐre said, equally disturbed, "It is what he would do if you refused yet another offer to his dance. Those two men who came down the hill were Gaston and LeFou

( _I knew it!_ )

and," Lumiѐre looked uncomfortable, "Let's just say that you are lucky we have come in time."

I nod my head in understanding. It had been ten minutes without Papa and his worst nightmare had nearly come true. I shuddered at the very thought and my guts twisted.

"I…thank you…yet again." I stuttered. Lumiѐre waved me off.

"We couldn't leave you alone, particularly since your father is gone. And honestly I think you need a break from that place anyway as well as the people in it."

Cogsworth just huffed in the corner, clutching to his bag, "I don't see why I had to come. My mother will kill me if she realised that I am skipping class…yet again."

Lumiѐre stared daggers at him, "Stop complaining Cogsworth! Your mother is millions of miles away and it isn't like you go to classes anyway."

"I still have extra classes to attend to." He huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am sure your trombone lessons can wait for a few days. You must learn to have fun now and again."

"It's not trombone…" he began in an indigent manner.

"Whatever, Cogsworth! It isn't always about you; we are doing this for our new friend."

I felt so grateful for my new friends. These people, I met them just once and they had already considered me their friend. No one ever did that for me before. And then there was Adam. He was the one, after all, who warned the others and came to get me at the danger of getting literally killed by his brother.

I risked giving him a look and I saw him giving me a harsh one back. He must still a bit wary of me…even though this was his idea? I really didn't understand.

 _Remember what Mrs Potts said. He has a bit of a temper. Maybe just change the topic._

I cleared my throat, "Uh excuse me," I interrupted the two boys in their argument, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To Paris! We know a perfect place, a spa retreat. We are all on friendly terms on with the manager, and he always has some spare rooms for us. It's a very beautiful place."

XXX

We drove on for a bit longer, speeding past many, many empty fields. The cold air was frosting up the windows. I drew little stick figures on it, as you do when you are bored. We were listening to English

( _Thank goodness_ )

music. We were all silent, within our thoughts. There wasn't really a lot to talk about. At one point I was given the basic outline of what we were going to do: shopping, spa treatments, watching films and relaxation and…

"What do you mean I am getting a tattoo?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Belle, we all have a tattoo. It is what marks us as the Enchanted Roses…"

"The Enchanted Roses?" My eyebrow lifted.

"Ignore him," Plumette said waving Lumiѐre off, "He has been trying to choose names for God knows how long. But you are going to get one Belle, if you like it or not. For example this is mine." She rolled her sleeve up to show a single white feather on her forearm.

"I chose this because I love the idea of freedom. I would love to be able to fly anywhere I wanted to go. I know it sounds cheesy," She pulled down her sleeve, "But it reminds me of my hidden desires and personality."

"Lumiѐre has a flame because he believes he is a bright spark and the light of everyone's life." Cogsworth said sarcastically. Lumiѐre just beamed at the words.

"Well he isn't wrong." He shrugged with a huge grin.

"What is yours Cogsworth?" I asked. He rolled his sleeve up to reveal a clock. I gave him a bemused expression, "That is an interesting…choice?"

" _Someone_ ," He shot a pointed glare at Lumiѐre, "Got me drunk enough to get it."

"We were at a wine-tasting, and it wasn't an opportunity that I could pass up easily. Anyway you were the one who choose the clock." Lumiѐre retorted. He twisted his body around to face me. "It signifies that he is organised," Cogsworth nodded proudly, "and he is stuck-up enough to think that his time is worth anything."

"Boys enough now!" Plumette interrupted before they could fight further, "We are having a pleasant time, so keep your petty arguing to yourself." She gave me a strained smile that told me that she was internally screaming.

"So what is yours Adam, if you don't mind me asking?"

He just scowled at me like I suggested that we should go on a murder spree. What probably annoyed me the most is the fact that he had yet to say a single word to me. Plumette leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I don't suggest you ask him that. He is quiet sensitive on that subject. The last time we went down that route, the tattoo artist had to go to hospital."

I said no more and changed the topic.

"I am thinking about getting something like a book. What do you think?"

"I don't know about anyone else but I think it is a _novel_ idea." Cogsworth said in English.

"Did you just make a pun?" I stifled a laugh.

"Cogsworth you are not supposed to speak a word of English for six months!" Lumiѐre chastised.

"I have been here for a year!" He replied back.

"I over-heard you speaking to Mrs Potts."

"You are just jealous that you cannot understand what I am saying…"

"I like the book idea Belle. Tell me more about it." Plumette shouted over their voices. The other two stopped, and turned to me, like they forgot that I existed.

"Thank you Plumette. I was first thinking about something Cape Townian, like Table Mountain, or a Protea flower or something like that, then I realised that doesn't really describe me. So I thought of a book because anyone who tattoos a book on to them must just say everything."

"Quick!" Plumette called out to Adam, "To the tattoo parlour before she changes her mind!"

 **Bakkie** **\- a pick-up truck in this context (can also mean Tupperware)**

 **Kombie- mini-bus**

 _ **I just want to thank all for those wonderful comments. I can not believe this is my most popular fanfiction yet!**_

 _ **Just hold on to the next chapter where things get very interesting ;) I shall reveal Adam's tattoo, (but lets be real you probably know what it is, but all shall be revealed anyway)**_

 _ **Love from thecapefangirl**_


	8. Beauty is Found Within

_***TRIGGER WARNINGS UP AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***_

We went straight to the tattoo parlour and I did indeed get that book tattoo. It was a small blue-covered book that was open and out of it came a swirl of light. I definitely made the right choice.

The whole experience was pretty uneventful except for that one part in the excruciating process where I unconsciously glanced at Adam, who, for the first time, had a small glimmer of a smile. I blushed, and I had no idea why I did.

We went straight to the hotel. Surprisingly, it wasn't as big and grand as one would have expected. It was on the outskirts of the city, in the quiet part of town and it had a small, empty parking-lot that was surrounded by trees and potted plants. Outside was a small man who I assumed was the hotel manager. I never caught his name, but he was more than happy to accommodate me as well.

 _They must've called him ahead while I was getting my tattoo._

Once we checked in, we went upstairs to our rooms. Plumette and I shared one, Lumiѐre and Cogsworth shared another, and Adam got his own. The bedrooms were spacious enough with the most excellent room service.

The rest of the day was getting an all sorts of massages and spa treatments. Plumette implored me to go clothes shopping with her. I only accepted because she was paying for lunch, (there was a small café that served this weird grey stuff that was delicious. For the life of me I cannot remember what it is called). I went a few book stores to get a mechanics magazine that Papa loves, to make up for doing a disappearing act on him.

The only one who did not join in the antics was Adam (as you might have expected) and I discovered why that night.

XXX

By the time the evening came around, I was absolutely exhausted. We all were; so we agreed to have an early dinner.

"You go and get Adam, while the others and I go and book a table." Plumette said to me when we unpacking some of the items of that day. She flew out of the door and down the hall before I could protest.

"Alright, fine then." I mumbled as I grabbed my jersey. I closed my door and strode down the corridor towards room number 37.

I knocked the door and called him. "Adam!"

Silence.

"Adam! We are having dinner now!"

Nothing.

 _I know he is the strong, silent brooding type, but he can at least reply_.

"I know that it is early but please open up the door!" I tried the doorknob.

And too my surprise, it opened.

I cautiously poked my head around the corner of the door to the wide expanse of the room. It was one of those rooms that had a small lounge with a corridor that led to an _en suite_ bedroom. You know the ones I am talking about; it was like one a mini apartment.

I called out again, "Adam, I am coming in." Again no answer. Not even a grunt, but I did hear a muffled music coming from his room.

I was getting slightly pissed at that point. I was hungry and tired and just really wanted to sleep.

I stormed over towards his room and shouted, "ADAM GET OFF YOUR…!"

I halted when I saw why he couldn't hear me.

There was Adam, on his bed with headphones blaring music (which explained the muffled noise) while holding my Philippe. I realised that I forgot it in the kombie when we unloaded our things.

His hand gripped the handle tightly while he slid the blade across his tattoo on his left forearm. His face contorted into a grimace before he let himself smile for a second. The knife glinted slightly in the light as he it lifted up.

I stood there in absolute shock, my jaw dropped low. I could not speak, I could not move. All I could do was just to stare, memorised by the flickered movements.

"Oh, Oh…My…God!" I whispered when I found my voice. I slowly backed out of the room hoping to get out before he would realise that I was there.

The thing is, though, with backing out of the room is that you have no friggen clue where anything is behind you. I bumped into the side desk, allowing the light to flicker for just one second. That second was all was needed to bring Adam's attention to me.

He spun his head before you could say "Oh _shit_ " (which I found out very quickly). We locked eyes. His surprise turned into anger.

Instead of apologising, or breaking down into tears, or even running away, he shouted at me.

"GET OUT!" His voice was deep and strong, not as I expected. But, again then, this was not how I expected to hear him first speak to me. He threw my knife against the door frame, a hairs width from my ear. He stormed up to me.

I was wide eyed and frightened. I stuttered like a fool instead of actually doing what he said.

"I…I am so-o sorry, I was only…"

He cut me off physically baring over me, "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU COULD OF DONE!"

"Nah-nah-no-oo" _I actually have no idea! Could you have slit your main artery or something?_

"JUST GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK."

I overcame my shock and scuttled away like a startled mouse. I sprinted so fast out of the doors, not daring to turn my head for one second. I had only one goal and that was to lock myself in the room before anything else happened.

The thing that got me the most was his tattoo: It was a single red rose with a petal falling from it.

XXX

I hid myself under the sheets for a full two hours, still trembling from the experience. I never knew anyone who had such repressed anger in all my life. I mean, I would understand if he was embarrassed and all, but why the Hell would he take it out on me?

And the other enigma was what was up with the rose? Like, he was cutting _right on the tattoo_. I felt sick, like he was physically destroying something beautiful.

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard the door knock.

 _Oh, Hell No!_ _No, calm, it could just be Plumette; she could have forgotten her keys or something._

I jumped out of the bed and gingerly walked over to the door. _Calm. Just calm down._ I opened the door to Adam, his face flustered. Blood ran down his arm. In his right hand was Philippe. I gulped as I stepped back to allow him to enter.

"That is proper etiquette upon entering a room as a guest." His voice was struggling to keep its cool. He shoved my knife in my hands. I inspected the knife. Not a single blood stain on it.

"Excuse me?" _That is a bit unfair!_ "I knocked and called your name about a thousand times. I could not help the fact that you left the door unlocked."

"Well maybe you shouldn't barge into other people's rooms without a response." He retorted.

I was now getting a bit irritated. "I would have gotten a response if you didn't have your damn headphones plastered to your ears blasting out angsty music."

"I would have been fine if you left a note, like any other normal person who respects privacy."

I looked at him incredulously, "Seriously?!" I threw the knife on the bed. "A normal person wouldn't have thrown my own knife at my face because I caught them doing something embarrassing. All I have to say to you, sir, is that you should learn to control your temper!"

Adam flinched at the comment but did not say anything. I knew I won the argument. I glanced down at his arm to where there were criss-crosses of cuts.

 _He is hurt and he needs your help._ My mother's voice resonated in my head, _and I don't just mean physically._

I sighed, _Fine! But I am getting gatvol with his family._

"You will get an infection if you don't clean that out properly." I said in a strained voice, "Just sit on the bed. I will come back now."

I rushed to the bathroom, and got hot water and a cloth from the basin. I came back and kneeled on the floor with the dish beside me.

"Give me your arm." I instructed.

He was hesitant at first but gave it to me anyway. I held it ( _it was quite muscular_ ). The cuts weren't as bad as I first thought. I dipped the cloth in the hot water and dabbed on his forearm. He winced at the first touch but kept silent.

"It will heal without a scar hopefully." _Not that it would make much of a difference to your current state._ "You are lucky you didn't hit anything vital."

I could see he was restraining himself from any snarky comments. I'm sure he was going to say, "No help to you" or something of the sort.

"Uhh, Belle…" he looked at me with his dark blue eyes, not unlike his brother's, yet his were warmer, "Thank you…for all of this, but I need to go back…" He started to get up. I forced him back with a glare.

"You can go just now." He gave me a funny look, like I just offered him a paradox to solve"I basically mean that you can go later. It is a weird thing we say back in South Africa." He nodded with a bemused look.

"Before you go I want to get an explanation, that's all." I got up to search for a bandage. It was, as you might think, a fruitless search.

He kept his mouth shut. I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, at least let me try." I sat next to him on the bed. He shifted uncomfortably. I ignored him.

"So the cuts tell me that you are pretty new to this. There are no other scars…made from the cuts I mean," I added quickly, "You slid it slowly across your arm very carefully instead of sharp movements so you were pretty conscious of your decision. It wasn't in the heat of the moment, but it is something you wanted to do this for a long time. Am I right so far?"

He just nodded in awe. Let's just say I have read a lot of Sherlock Holmes books in the library back home. I have learnt a thing or two about deducing.

I rolled on, "So what brought this about? It is no secret that most of the town despises you so that could be a I don't think it is mainly them. This is about your brother. He did something else than talking about how he would play Fifty Shades of Grey with me. Was it something to do with the fact that you pitched up at school yesterday?"

He nodded again, "Yesterday he came down to my room. He hit me repeatedly while saying things like 'stop ruining my life' and 'why do you actually bother anymore,' and…and," Adam clutched the sheets, turning his knuckles pale, "And why don't you just kill yourself, no-one else cares if you disappeared'. It was only much later when I heard him talking about you." The tears rolled down his cheek. There was no more anger, there was no more hate. There was only a broken soul that needed help.

"That is why I got this tattoo," he pointed his gaze at the rose, "It was meant to represent that even though the outside is peeling off, there is still beauty beneath it. Kinda like those fables that teach us that beauty is found within. Lumiѐre was the one who suggested it. But after yesterday, I started to feel his words get to me. I started to feel that the rose was not my personality, like I was truly repulsive both inside and out."

He hung his head low down. I automatically tipped his chin before I even knew what was I was doing, "I'm not repulsed by you. I actually found it quite sweet that you did all this for me." We locked eyes for a few seconds.

 _He does have rather gorgeous eyes, if I do say so myself._

Plumette barged in at that moment, obviously drunk.

"Oh wheeer were youse. I 'ave been looken for youse _ev'ry_ wheeer! Iwash getten worried…Ooooo whash 'appen' 'ere."

I darted my eyes away from his. _What am I doing!_

"Nothing." We said quickly.

"Well thatsh good. I wanno funny stuff, ok." She gave us a serious look that only a drunk person could pull off. Lumiѐre popped up behind her, kissing her all over her neck. They both giggle as they stagger about the room crashing into things as they went to the bathroom.

"Oh monsieur, no!" I heard Plumette giggle.

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no no no!"

"Oh yes yes yes!"

"No! I 'ave been burnt by you before!"

I gave Adam a wtf expression. _What the hell do they do that involves fire?! Actually scratch that, I don't want to know anything that is going on in that bathroom._

"Well yeah, we can safely assume that they are both well and totally pissed." I said trying to alleviate the cringe factor of the situation.

"Do you want to run away?" Adam asked suddenly.

"Oh God, yes."

 **Gatvol- sick of**

 _ **So yeah, that was the big reveal! From now on there will be some more M rated parts, especially towards the end, so again, you have been warned.**_

 _ **Love from thecapefangirl**_


	9. Something there

We left the hotel, and went for a walk down to a stream that ran under a small wooden bridge. The air was still a bit chilly, but not as bad as that night when I arrived to the village. There was a soft breeze that blew a fresh scent of the cooking from the restaurant.

"So _Romeo and Juliet_ huh? I don't think I have met anyone who would purposefully put themselves through reading that."

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked indignantly. He raised his eyebrow.

"You are honestly telling me that you read it through from cover to cover, for fun, multiple times."

"Yes and what is wrong with that?" _Be very careful what you say next dude._

Mom brought me up reading the classics and _Romeo and Juliet_ was the one that caught my eye. I was always attracted to the concept of two star-crossed lovers who die tragically, and by doing so unite their families. I think it is beautiful.

"Two reasons: One, it is about a hormonal-raged teenagers who kill themselves over a crush, and two, it is boring."

I clutched my chest dramatically, "How could you _say_ that! The story is one of the best of classical works ever written."

"Your 'classical' work is basically a bunch of sexual innuendos stuffed with dead people made for drunken Elizabethans." He bluntly stated as we came to a stop on top of the bridge. He leaned on the bannister.

"Ok, fine, I will give you that point." I crossed my arms, my back resting on rail. He gave a snort, and a small tug of a smile pulled at his lips.

"I like it when you smile." The words came out before I could stop myself. _Really, Belle? You met him, like, yesterday and you are already flirting?! You are seriously…_

"Then I shall put it on more for you." He replied, interrupting my internal dialogue.

 _Oh God, did he just_ flirt _back with me?_

"I hope so." I returned the smile. It was then felt that I was Juliet: a girl who had a connection with a boy she had just met, a boy whom she couldn't possibly have because of his stupid family.

I never had any experiences with crushes before, except for the occasional fictional one. That was something that happened to other people and in books. There really weren't any people, anyway, for me to fancy. I never felt the need…that was until now.

We watched the river flow in silence and I was at peace, yet there was something I wanted to say.

"Ya know...this is the first time that I actually spent around people my age who like me." The breeze picked up a bit, whipping my hair in my face. "South Africans always pride themselves on being accepting of other people, yet I never felt that acceptance. Even when I stayed in the library, the staff always treated me coldly. They had to put up with me because my ma was the head of them. To everyone I was a freak because I spent more time with fictional characters than I did with humans.

"And it is the same here as well. At one point I really thought I was insane because everyone avoided me like the plague, except for Gaston, who doesn't really want _me_ , he just wants to have the accomplishment of finally catching me. Anyway the point is that I just want to thank you, for everything."

He looked away, uncomfortably. I suppose that very rarely was someone grateful to be with him. He pushed away from the rail.

"I am going to bed" was all he said as he left me on the bridge.

XXX

Plumette regarded me with a tiny tight nod the next morning as she came out the bathroom. She shuffled her feet in stilted movements across the room. I couldn't hide the enormous grin that crossed my face.

"It's not funny." She scowled at me, well as much as the hangover allowed her too. I dropped my book on my lap.

"Yeah, you are right. It isn't funny." I said with all the seriousness in the world.

"Thank you." She went and searched in her purse for some aspirin, groaning as she bent down.

"It is bloody hilarious." I chuckled.

"Shut u…ugh too loud." She clutched her head. "What _did_ I drink last night?"

"I don't know, but it made me run away with Adam, so it must have been strong." I got up and opened the curtains. Plumette recoiled when the light hit her. I rolled my eyes as I handed over her pair of sunglasses. "Here, put these on."

She grabbed them and let out a sigh of relief when she put them on. "Wait, did you say that you ran away with Adam? Like you actually spent time with him… _alone_!" She gaped in disbelief. She must have been seriously drunk if she forgotten that she did intrude on our little heart to heart the previous night.

I gave a nonchalant shrug, "It was either that or listening to you doing the dirty with Lumiѐre, so yeah, I didn't exactly have much of a choice."

"Yeah, but _Adam_! The guy who hadn't spoken as much as a word to your face since we met, the guy who just spends all his time brooding. That's the guy who you spent time with?"

"He is not a bad person, well besides the fact that he dissed my favourite play, but never mind that." I took my glasses off to brush my hair. I wasn't going to tell her that he nearly played 'Pin the knife on Belle', that would be like betraying him. He told me his secrets in the utmost confidence and I wasn't going to break that trust we built. "Under all that brooding, he sweet and almost kind." My voice went into a dream-like state.

"Let me get this straight," She massaged her forehead, "you spent time with him and you think he is _sweet?_ I don't think it is what _I_ drank that's the problem."

I ignored her as I tied my hair up in an one-up and one-down style. She eyed me as I continued my ritual. I pulled out a tube of mascara from my toiletry bag, "He may be coarse and unrefined, but he really his just unsure. That is all." I applied it to my eyelashes.

"Girl, you have been reading too much Shakespeare." She tutted, as she cautiously put on her black cardigan, "No-one speaks like that, unless they are singing in a Disney movie or they are…" she gasped as the realisation dawned on her. "No ways!"

"What?"

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" She placed her hands on her waist. I raise my eyebrow and scoffed.

"I do not! All I am saying is that there is something there that wasn't there before. That's all. You just being one of those teachers who read way too much into books that we read at school…" I started to prattle.

"Uh, huh, right then. I am going to get some breakfast. Speak to me when you have stopped being weird." She stalked out and shut the door behind her. I softly sighed as I threw myself back on the bed.

 _Ok then. I actually might like him. This is a bit new, because I never had a crush on real person before, and I am a bit alarmed about it, like what the Hell am I to do? I mean he's no Prince Charming, let's be real. Could this actually work? I mean, who'd ever thought that this could be? Ahhh, oookkkkk, I see what Plumette means about me sounding like a romantic novel._

 _Ag! What am I going to do?_

 ** _I know that this was a short chapter but I couldn't leave it out!_**

 ** _Anyway, so I need advice from my readers out there. I am in a bit of a pickle. I have to decide if I should redeem LeFou (like the 2017) or he should get his comeuppance (1991). I would be very grateful for your comments!_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


	10. Will You Be my Date?

The restaurant was very quant and unassuming. There were about eight or nine tables with blue and white checker pattern. There was a small bar that sat on one side of the room, and laid adjacent to the door that led into the kitchen. I could hear the cluttering of the dishes from behind it.

Plumette waved me over from the table nearest to the window. She looked a bit more active than she did before. Next to her were Lumiѐre and Cogsworth. I wasn't surprised that Adam wasn't there, but I could not help feeling a bit disappointed.

I walked over and sat in probably the most comfortable seat ever. I greeted everyone with a smile and picked up a menu. From behind it I felt everyone's curious gaze. Lumiѐre had his lopsided grin and Cogsworth raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"You are dressed nicely." Lumiѐre commented.

I looked down at my new red hoodie. "Thanks. Got it yesterday. Anyway, I think I am going to treat myself to a hot chocolate."

"Are you trying to _impress_ someone?" I felt my cheeks heat up. I gave a sideways glare at Plumette, who was thoroughly enjoying this. I just ignored him and continued.

"I think maybe a scone with it, with creamed cheese. Or I could have a croissant with bacon. They both sound so nice."

"So you are. Now the question is whom you are impressing?" He started to tap his chin.

"Um I think maybe the croissant. I really could do with some bacon." I could feel my voice waver a bit. _Plumette, you have a hell of a lot of things to answer for!_

Lumiѐre continued, "I know I am charming and everything, but you are not the type to steal another's boyfriend and we all love Cogsworth, but you have standards..."

"Very funny, Lumiѐre." Cogsworth sulked, tearing apart the serviette on the table. "You are absolutely hilarious."

"So who does that leave? Oh that's right! _Adam_." He said the name with much relish.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do…"

The waiter interrupted us with a tray in his hands, "Who ordered the porridge?" A lovey aroma wafted from the tray.

"Oh it's for our friend back at room 37." Lumiѐre leaned in and whispered, "He doesn't like ordering room service, you see. One of us usually takes it up for him." Lumiѐre turned to us. "Who wants to take it up?"

"I'll take it to him!" I said too enthusiastically before I could stop myself.

 _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_ I screamed in my head.

Lumiѐre leaned back in his chair triumphantly. _Oh, yer sly bastard. That was very clever. Very clever indeed._

I muttered a whole bunch of words under my breath when I snatched the bowl. Lumiѐre opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Shut up, don't you even dare!" And with that I stormed out of the room.

XXX

I knocked on door 37 and waited. I wasn't going to repeat the events of the night before. At least I didn't have to wait long. He poked his head out of the door and gave me a surprised look.

"Belle, wha…" He glanced down at the bowl in my hands, "Oh, finally breakfast! It took them long enough." He flung the door wide open, and for the first time I saw him without his hoodie over his head. He was bald, as you could imagine, but it wasn't displeasing to the eye. He gave me a small smile, "Please, come in."

I entered the room and placed the food on the small kussie by the door. "There we go!" I said as I twisted around and gave him a huge nervous smile. "I should go back before I am missed…" I made a beeline to the door before I made a fool of myself.

"Wait, Belle…" He called out to me. I halted in my steps and turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I just…" He rubs his neck, "I just wanted to apologise for leaving so abruptly yesterday. It was rude of me."

I waved him off. "Don't worry about that. You don't need to explain yourself."

"It's not just that." He clasped my arm desperately. I froze, staring at his hand. He realised what he did and awkwardly let go. He cleared his throat. "I want to speak to you about something."

I glanced at the exit, knowing that the others were anticipating for my arrival. And they were all going to ask uncomfortable questions that I would have to answer. I could stay there, avoiding all of that, plus I got to spend time with Adam.

On the other hand, if I stayed there for much longer they would get antsy and come searching for me, then there will be more explaining.

 _Either way I have to have the 'talk' with them. I might as well enjoy myself before I get bombarded with questions that will ruin my day._

"Sure." I went to sit on the couch. He closed the door and sat by me. Clasping my hands, I leaned forward, "what do you want to say?"

"I want to ask you something?" Adam locked his eyes with mine.

 _Such beautiful eyes…_

"Sure, what?"

He took a deep breath before he rushed his words all at once, "If I asked you to the dance tomorrow, would you be my date?"

I blinked in surprise. "Sorry, what?" _Did he just say 'date'?_

"Would you be my date for the dance tomorrow?"

"But why would you want to go there? I thought the whole point of this trip was about avoiding it altogether."

"Well yes, but I have my reasons. Just hear me out…please."

"Ok?" I said a bit sceptically. Like why would he, out of all people, want to go to that ghastly place on purpose?

"Well it was something that you said last night that got the wheels in my head turning. Remember when I told you about my brother…you know."

"Yeah," _How could I forget?_ "What about it?"

"Ok, well," He rubbed the back of his neck, "there was one part that I didn't tell you about. He did not explicitly say it but I know he is worried. Beside the fact he is starting to lose his reputation because of your stubbiness he believes that there is another threat, believe it or not…me."

"Well he is right for once…" I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Nope nothing, continue." I said quickly

"What you said last night, about how you finally felt accepted, made me think about my past. I realised my whole life has been about me running away." He got up and paced the room. "Belle, I am tired of running away. I want to finally do something to show Gaston up. So that is why I thought maybe the dance would be that chance to ruin his reputation once and for all!" He waited for my reaction. Seeing that there wasn't he hesitated, "but maybe it is a stupid idea…"

"I accept." I cut him off before he changed his mind. _I am going to go on a date with him! I am going to go on a date with him! I am going on a flippen date with him!_

"Really?!" He looked shocked. "I actually didn't think you would actually accept."

"What can I say? It was an offer I couldn't refuse." I laughed, "But I do need a dress. I didn't exactly come to France with that in mind."

"I think I know just the place." He grinned and gave me a wink.

 ** _Hi my bokkies!_**

 ** _I am not going to lie, this is kinda a filler chapter... It was difficult for me to add this scene as it wasn't really explained in both the 2017 and the 1991 films so I had to go rogue. I apologise._**

 ** _I promise that the upcoming chapters will become more entertaining._**


	11. Dress shopping

Plumette and I stood in front of a small inconspicuous shop, not far from the hotel. There was a huge sign that said **_Madame de Garderobe's_** in black swirling cursive. In the window there were mannequins that were dressed in long, puffy evening gowns with feather boas and leather handbags. The dresses themselves were extravagant.

 _So this must be the seamstress that you spoke about._ I gave her a bemused look. _Seriously? You expect me to wear something like that?_

"Don't worry, she is a professional." She said in my ear and gently nudged me forward towards the door.

XXX

 _The others were all eagerly awaiting my arrival back at the table. They saw me enter and immediately got up and ran towards me. They froze in their steps when they saw Adam come in behind me. I hid a smile as they tried to act casual about his sudden arrival. Behind their demeanour there were about a million questions about the situation._

 _Adam and I told them the plan and Plumette was the first one who expressed her enthusiasm. "I think it is a brilliant plan!"_

 _Lumiѐre nodded in agreement. Cogsworth was the only one who thought that we had all gone insane._

 _"_ _This will only end in tears, mark my words. You will regret this decision." He threw his hands up in exasperation._

 _"_ _Nobody asked your opinion. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Lumiѐre replied harshly._

 _Cogsworth was silent for a moment, but then sighed, "Someone will have to save your arses when you are in trouble. That's the only reason that I am coming."_

 _"_ _That's the spirit!" Lumiѐre rubbed his hands in glee, "We will meet each other back here in an hour or so."_

XXX

The bell on the door chimed as I entered. The shop was cluttered with all sorts of different types of dresses and fabric. It was like I entered backstage of a theatre.

At the other end of the store was a big woman with thick black hair and dark skin singing aloud to herself.

 _Days in the sun_

 _When my life has barely begun_

"Madame!" Plumette called to get her attention.

Madame de Garderobe's face lit up as she noticed up. She clapped her hands as she came up to us.

"My dear darling child! It is good to see you back!" She sang out. She pecked her on both of her cheeks. "And who is your friend!"

Plumette pulled me closer, "This is Belle. We are both in a desperate need of ball gowns."

"Well, my dear, you have come to the best place. Come with me." She turned to go towards the back of the store. I followed with Plumette trailing behind me.

"Cadenza!" Madame called out.

A scrawny man with a funny mustache and crazy hair, (not unlike Papa's) popped his head from behind the curtain. "Yes, my dear."

"We have guests. Bring some tea and something to eat."

"Of course my darling."

I again looked at Plumette, "That's her husband." She said.

I shaped my mouth into an 'O'. "They're an odd couple, aren't they?" I whispered as I picked my way through boxes of material.

"Opposites attract." Plumette shrugged, "Like you and Adam."

"You won't let that go, will you?"

"No, I have too many questions…" She started, but Madame came back in the nick of time, carrying a whole bunch of different dresses.

"I have a few ideas for you my dear. Come into the dressing room. Plumette, I still have that selection from the last time if you want to go and have a look."

Plumette nodded and scampered away. Madame gave me a look over and frowned, "You will have to get rid of those glasses. They won't go with any of the dresses. Do you have contacts?" Thankfully, I did. I never l wore them because they were simply a nuisance and took a lot of effort to put in.

 _I suppose if I am going to do this, I need to do this properly._

I nodded and she smile, "But I must say the glasses do suit you well. Not many people can pull them off."

My cheeks heated up as I removed them. What can I say, not many people compliment them. It is nice that they get some respect. "Thank you."

She showed me a room filled with mirrors and a rack in the corner. Madame hung the dresses up.

"I will need you to take off your clothes to your undergarments."

I stripped down and she took a measuring tape out. She placed it around my waist. I lifted my arms up. She started to sing the same song as she did earlier.

 _Oh, I could sing_

 _Of the pain these dark days bring_

 _The spell we are still under_

 _Still, it's the wonder of us I sing tonight._

It was such a lovely song that I couldn't help to hum along to the tune.

"You have a very beautiful voice, Madame." I said as she finished.

She gave me a huge smile, "Thank you, my dear! You can put your arms down now. I think that I have the perfect dress that will fit you perfectly." She picked up a dress from the rack. "You will look ravishing in this one!"

It was a long draping yellow gown, not like one of those cheap ones that blind you with its brightness. It was a soft, darker yellow. It had a bodice interwoven with golden thread. From the hips down, there were beautiful designs of golden leaves decorating it. The sleeves were pinned off the shoulder. It was perfect.

While she was helping to fit into it I asked her about her past.

"Well I started out as a costume designer for a small theatre company, but my dream was to be in the front, singing to the wealthy across Paris. It was where in fact, I met my Cadenza. He played the piano for the orchestra. He is a wonderful piano player, you know." She said with pride.

"So why are you here?"

She dropped her arms as darkness flittered across her face. "A young black girl, who only had experience in her church choir, was not a fit for many of the roles. Every producer in town turned me down. In the end, I gave up. Cadenza proposed to me a few years later and I decided to settle down and open this shop."

"Oh, I am sorry. If it makes you feel better, I think they are fools to not cast you in their plays."

She waved me off as she went back to work with laces. "You are very nice to say such a thing, but I think I am better off here. I have a steady job, and a perfect husband whom I love and I wouldn't have the honour to dress you. There we go."

She handed me back my glasses. I gasped when I saw what I looked like.

I really was beautiful. The dress fitted me perfectly and even my messy hair style went well with it. But she was definitely right about my specs ruining the whole ambiance of the design.

"You look perfect my dear! Absolutely perfect! Plumette!" She shouted as she strode off, "Come in here please!" She bumped Cadenza as he entered through the door

"I am so sorry, my love!" He called out to her. He turned to me and beamed. "I see that my wife has yet another satisfied customer. You look beautiful, darling." He set the tray down by the rack.

"Thanks" I called out to him. I felt so warm around these people. I couldn't believe that I actual looked attractive for a change. I swished around in the dress when I heard a gasp behind me. I twisted to see Plumette looking shocked. She herself looked quite good in a black 20's style, knee-length dress. There were white lace trimmings along the edge of the dress and the straps.

"My word, Belle! You look amazing! I told you that she is a professional!" She practically squealed. "If Adam doesn't get the hint now, he will never get it. And that brings me to my next topic…" She grinned slyly.

I groaned, "If I tell you everything, will you and your boyfriend shut up about it."

"Of course!"

 ** _Hey my bokkies!_**

 ** _I wasn't originally planning to add this in, but how could I leave one of my favourite couples? Anyway I hope that you have enjoyed it! There is more yet to come._**

 ** _Oh I also got my answer for LeFou, so thanks to those providing the advice. It was quite useful :D_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


	12. The Night Awaits

"Oh stop, fiddling!" Plumette said swatting my hands away from the golden fabric. "You look perfectly fine. Just relax."

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, shaking in anticipation. My dress shimmered in the light. It was the night that we finally proved to Gaston that we had enough of his shit.

Plumette put the last pin in my hair. She apparently liked the hairstyle that I wore the day before and took it into her own creative hands. She twirled my hair into a bun with golden pins that she found in her accessories box at her house. "There we go! You will certainly be the belle of the ball. Literally." We both giggled at pun. She put the brush down and took a breath, "I need to get myself ready. I brought my make-up kit if you want; just don't go mad with it. I suggest dark red lipstick. Oh and maybe that dusty brown eye-shadow. "

"Thanks," I smiled.

As she left, my father came through the door with a scowl painted across his face. He was still angry at me because I didn't give him any indication that I left on my own accord and the fact that I decided to go to this dance with a group of misfits. He was definitely madder at the latter.

When I came back, he kaked me out to high heaven.

 _I was so worried when I came home and you weren't here! I am so angry that I don't know what to say!"_

 _When I explained the situation to him, his features soften, "I should have never left you. But you could have called or given me some sort of reason that you weren't kidnapped…"_

"You look nice." He said coldly.

I sighed, "Papa, don't be like that…"

He cut me off. "This is a terrible plan! He will kill you!"

"I am big and ugly enough to take care of myself. And anyway I have Philippe." I put in my contacts.

"Ok fine. But think about Adam," I stiffened, "If Gaston is in a good mood he won't hurt you, but he will sure as Hell kick the living daylights out of him. Belle, my child," he said softly, wrapping his hands on mine, "I know you are quite smitten with him." I started to protest but he held his hand up to silence me, "Don't try to deny it. The point is that Gaston will be doubly upset because he lost you to his brother and you disappeared off the map for two days. He will could Adam and make it look like a suicide if he wanted to!"

I knew that he was right, but I could not let Gaston rule my life. If I wanted to go to that damn dance, I was going to go.

Papa let go of my hands and sighed, "I see then. You are just like you mother: stubborn as a mule." He stepped backwards, exiting the room.

Before he left, he said, "Please take care. I have only just got you and there is no ways I am losing you again."

XXX

Plumette and I met up with the others outside the house. She was wearing the black dress with a silver circlet. An onyx was set into it.

" _Magnifique_ , my love, you look beautiful!" Lumiѐre exclaimed when he saw Plumette. He twirled and dipped her. He was looking quite dapper, himself with a golden-brown suit and tie. Cogsworth was wearing suspenders and a rust-coloured tux.

 _So much for being completely against this plan_

Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw him.

He was wearing a royal blue coat with gold trimmings decorating the cuffs and the hems. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with black pants and shoes. The blue from the coat made his deep blue eyes stand out even more. He seemed so regal in his suit.

I never felt more in love than I did in that moment.

"You…You look beautiful." He stuttered when he saw me. I blushed.

"You are not so bad yourself." I gave out an awkward laugh. We were silent for a moment. I automatically reached for my glasses (I play with them when I am nervous), only to realise that there wasn't anything there. I nearly poked my eye out (those with glasses know what I talking about).

"What's behind your back?" I asked, pointing to his left arm that was obviously clutching something.

He had a puzzled expression on face, then he realised that he was holding something.

"Oh right." He brought his hand forward, "I got this for you." He mumbled under his breath.

It was a red rose corsage.

I was so shocked at the gesture. I covered my hand over my mouth. "It is beautiful." I reached my hand out. He fumbled with the box and placed it on my wrist.

"Well I thought that since…since your name means beauty and your last name means rose, I thought it was fitting."

"And now we match with the rose theme." I joked.

"Adam!" Lumiѐre called out from behind us, "We should be going now!"

"Of course!" He replied. He offered his arm, "Shall we?"

XXX

We walked to the Town Hall, clutching Adam's arm nervously. I glanced over at the others, and it was a comfort to see that they all looked just as nervous as me.

"You look very determined." Adam whispered in my ear.

"Yup." I gave him a nervous grin. "You know, we are not unlike _Romeo and Juliet._ " I said as we walked up the steps towards the loud music of the dance.

He raised his eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well we are gate-crashing our enemies' party, aren't we?"

"Yes, but…" He opened the door for me. At blast from the music and hot air hit us, "We are not doing it because I am love-struck for a girl on the baddies team." I followed after him, keeping the door open for the others.

"Fair enough..." _Um does me being love struck with the guy who is on my side but who is the brother with the guy on the evil side count…Wait does that even make sense?_

The further down the corridor we went, the stronger my senses were activated to the surroundings. There was a strong smell of alcohol and perfume. There were a few stragglers making out on the stairwell, all wearing a cocktail of mismatched colours. Some stopped and stared at me and my compatriots as we walked past. Or, might I say, at Adam. He ignored them, holding his head up proudly. I never felt safer. I had him next to me and Philippe strapped to my thigh.

 _What could go wrong?_

We made it across the hall without too many problems to the door. I took a huge breath, looking at the others for confirmation to go ahead. They nodded. I pushed them open.

 _There is no turning back now._

XXX

Everyone went silent at our arrival, except the music. I was almost expecting a cricket to echo in the distance. Whispers and mutterings ran through the crowd when I wrapped my arm around Adam's waist. It was like assembly all over again, except now people were disgusted rather than jealous.

"Did we come in late?" I asked in my most naïve voice. Blood pumped so fast through my veins that I swore that Adam could feel it. "Well, better sooner than later I suppose." I was scanning the crowd for Gaston. I could not see him anywhere.

 _Thank Goodness! I pray that he is in the bathroom or something._

We made our way through the crowd to an open spot and we started to sway to the music. Even though Adam is much taller than me, he was still quite comfortable to hold. I could feel the tension in his body. He clutched my waist tightly. Some of the couples started to join us (although, I think they were a bit drunk at that stage and didn't really understand what was going on).

The song changed into a slow tune. You know when there is a song that comes on and it just describes your moment in life? Like you literally believe that the songwriter wrote it just for you? That's what happened to me.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly…_

He spun me around. He, for once, had a fleeting smile of freedom across his face. More couple started to join, others were still looking uneasy, like they wanted to join, but they couldn't. It definitely meant that Gaston was not around, but he would be back soon.

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the Beast…_

He dipped me and whispered in my ear, "You are not a terrible dancer."

"Thank you." I laughed as he pulled me back up. "Not so bad yourself."

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever just as before_

 _Ever just as sure as the sun will rise..._

We floated across the floor; the tension around us was easing. I looked up at Adam to see that he was relaxing but still very wary about his surroundings. He lean down and whispered in my ear.

"You look different without your glasses."

I felt my cheeks burn up. "A good different or a bad different?"

"Just different. I think you look pretty with and without them." He twirled me around. My head went into a full freak out mode.

 _He said I am pretty! That must be worth something right?_ It was very difficult to try and keep a calm exterior.

"That's nice of you to say."

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bitter sweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong..._

He spun me around again, but this time I tripped over my own feet. I crashed into him. He caught me in his arms and before I knew it, I was staring into his warm blue eyes.

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast..._

"Are you ok?" He said, his voice barely audible.

I could hardly speak. I mumbled around with some Sorrys and I am fine now, but I never once left his gaze. I could see the wheels spinning in his head.

He began, "Belle, I…"

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Gaston exclaimed from behind us. We froze. LeFou was wide-eyed next to him, more afraid than anything than else.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

Adam's nails dug into my skin. I squeezed his tricep in reassurance as I turned around and gave his brother a lazy smile.

"Hiya, Gaston. Such an amazing party you have here. I must congratulate the committee that put this together." I slowly clapped.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARRESS ME LIKE THIS!" He screamed, "HOW COULD YOU DISRESPECT ME BY COMING HERE WITH-WITH _HIM_! YOU…YOU WERE _MY_ PLUS ONE." Spit was flying everywhere.

"I never said yes." I tried to keep my voice calm. Gaston stormed up to me, with a crazy look in his eye. Adam stepped protectively in front of me.

"Hello, little brother." His tone was icy.

"Get out of my way Beast!"

"No."

"No?!"

"If you asked nicely, I would have considered it. But…" He shrugged.

Gaston threw hit at Adam. Adam didn't duck. He didn't duck because he knew that I would have been on the receiving end of the punch if he did.

"Run," Was all Adam said before he was grabbed and hit the floor like a ragdoll.

I tried, but the others blocked my escape. I was cut off from my friends. I couldn't even see them.

Gaston grabbed my wrist and pulled me roughly towards the emergency exit. LeFou tried to follow him with pleading in his eyes, but Gaston just shoved him out of the way.

"GET AWAY YOU LITTLE FREAK!" He yelled as he punched him in his face. LeFou sprawled across the dance floor. I was so stunned that I froze. Gaston continued to drag me through the door.

 _ **Hey my bokkies!**_

 _ **I am sorry that this took a long time to get out, but there were some major alterations and plot-holes that I had to deal with.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your wonderful comments. You don't know how much they mean to me right now.**_

 _ **I am also going to warn y'all again: There are trigger warnings and some mature content coming up.**_

 _ **Anyways...**_

 _ **Love from thecapefangirl**_


	13. No one is as Demented as Gaston

**_Just reminding you all of the more mature content of this chapter, so please don't sue me._**

I fell onto the rough gravel, scrapping my elbow.

"Get up!" He shouted as he nearly pulled my shoulder out of my socket. He dragged me not to far from the building towards a small, abandoned hut. It was made of stone and had a thatched roof, not unlike the Cape-Dutch style that I grew up with.

There was thunder in the distance and the first droplets of water hit my forehead. I was thankful that it happened. It hid the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME WITH COMING TO THE DANCE WITH THAT MONSTER!" He bore down over me and slapped me. My face burned from the hit. I tried to show that it didn't bother me.

Papa was going to kill Gaston if I didn't do it first.

"He is not the monster, Gaston! You are!" I struggled under his gasp. He held his grip on my grazed arm. I had to bite a scream back.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you are in love with the Beast," He growled as he leaned closer into me. His cold blue eyes conveyed hate and jealousy. He placed one hand over my throat and tightened his squeeze. I gasped for air as I tried to claw at him.

"So…what is… it to… you if I…I am?!" I managed to choke out.

He let go of me, shoving my head on the ground. I felt my brain knocking around my head.

"I told you that I always get what I want!" He ran

his hand up my calf, pulling my dress along with it. His other hand was unbuckling his belt.

I frantically thrashed my legs, but he straddled them, squeezing tightly with his knees. _What am I going to do! God help me! Please! HELP!_

Believe it or not I got a response.

Ma's voice responded in my mind _You came prepared._

That is when I remembered my Philippe still strapped on to my thigh. _But how am I supposed to reach it? Why the hell did I decide that was the best place to put it?! The only way is to get him off me, and the only way to do that is to keep both hands to himself for a while…_

I instantly knew what I had to do, and I was not going to like.

"Gaston, you are right!" The words tasted bitter on my tongue. "You are absolutely right! I was in the wrong and I made a terrible mistake." Bile rose in my throat when I said the next thing. "You should punish me."

Gaston froze, a bit shocked at my sudden change of heart. He pushed off me and onto his haunches. I was trying to act seductive, hoping that he is as dumb as I thought.

He gave me his trademark sinister smile, "I knew you would comply, bitch." He hissed as he got up and walked back, hastily undoing his pants. Once he looked down, I quickly pulled my knife out from under my dress and hid it between the folds of the material waiting for a closer target.

"I am ready." He said, standing right in front of me with a hungry crazed look with his belt rolled up into a coil and the clothing pooled at his feet. I could not help to look down to his and everything made sense. Let's just say he was definitely suffering from Small-Penis Syndrome.

He had a wolfish gleam in his eye and stalked up to me when…

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" My saviour growled from the door. A clap of thunder sounded right on cue. It was the distraction that I needed.

Gaston whipped around and saw Adam. Adam looked like he was going to tear his brother's head from his shoulders. I took the knife and stabbed Gaston in the calf. He roared out in pain. Adam shoved him aside to reach me. He offered his hand and picked me up.

My legs were wobbly so Adam picked me up bridal style and sprinted through the doors to freedom.

XXX

"Belle, are you alright?" He asked as he put me down on the roof of the town hall. We figured that it would take a miracle for Gaston to come after us. He hugged me tightly; I winced when he touched my elbow.

Adam let go of me quickly and lifted my elbow. I grimaced when he gently touched it.

"Did he do this?" He growled.

I felt tears running down my cheek, while nodding, "Yes," I began to recount my side of the story, just making it to the end where I began to burst into tears. I never cried so hard, not even when Mom died.

"Shhhh, it is ok now, you are safe." He chided as he stroked my hair. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have been as stupid to let you go. The only thing we achieved from this is an extremely pissed Gaston who is officially after our blood."

"No, that is not true! I knew what I was getting myself into. Papa and Cogsworth were right… Papa! I have to tell Papa!" I started to get up but Adam stopped me.

"It is alright, the others have gone to tell him. I told them to wait for us at your house and if we didn't come back in 45 minutes, they would come to get us."

"So we are stranded for a while?"

"Yup."

I sat down and allowed Adam to hold me closer. "So how did you manage to get out of the gathering crowd of pitchforks anyway?"

"The strangest miracle happened. Josh managed to help us out…"

"Sorry," I cut him off, "Josh?"

"Oh sorry! That is LeFou's real name. Anyway, after you were dragged out, the villagers pretended that everything was normal. The others managed to get to me and helped me up. They told me that they had to go warn your father. Lumiѐre insisted on helping me to find you, so we got up to go and find when Josh came up to us. He said that he would help me out. He must have been sick of being Gaston's lapdog and he told me a few potential places where you could have been taken. I was lucky enough to find you on the second location."

We were quiet, only hearing the party cheers from down below. I could not believe that these people were so brainwashed by Gaston that they wouldn't help the cries of a girl who was about to be raped by him. I wished that I was back with my mom, in that big library, reading about people who had this crap happening to them.

"Remind me to tell Le…Josh that he saved my life and I am forever in his debt."

 _I bet a thousand rand that he told Gaston that he is in love with him and I would bet a thousand more that he was interrupted by our arrival._

There was a clutter that sounded behind us. We both turned around and to our utter surprise we saw him.

Gaston was dragging his leg towards us, utterly soaked in blood and water. His hair was loose from its lose ponytail. In his right hand was my Philippe. He was clutching it tightly as he came nearer. A trail of blood followed behind him.

Adam and I hastily got up and backed away. Gaston just grinned manically at us.

"So that is it, isn't it? You are in love with her Beast. Why would she want someone like you when she could have someone like me?!"

"You are delirious, Gaston!" I shouted, clinging tightly to Adam. "From the first night I met you till now I never wanted you!"

"Belle, come on now, you are just playing a little game with me. And the game is getting tiring! Just admitted it, you would rather want me than this Beast!"

"I AM NOT A BEAST!" Adam yelled back before I could respond. Gaston just laughed, walking closer to us. Adam protectively put his arm in front of me.

"Yes you are! And you will always be!" He lunged towards us. Adam pushed me out of the way just as my dagger was plunged into his side.

XXX

Now I was pissed.

And let me tell you, readers, I am not one to get pissed. Yes, I get annoyed and I am passionate about some things, but never angry enough for me to actually want to throw someone off the roof.

And that was exactly what I did.

I took him by surprise by ramming into him. He was right on the edge of the ledge, doing that swinging arm-thing that people do when they are off balance.

"HELP ME!" He pleaded as he tried to grab at me.

"Never." I whispered as I pushed him off the ledge. I heard his scream all the way down the three storeys.

I winced at the sound of crunching bones as he hit the concrete. _Is he dead? I hope not. I am too young to go to prison._ Then I heard an ear-piercing scream following with some new French words that I had never heard before.

 _Nope, he is fine._

I turned around and rushed to Adam's side. He was losing consciousness quickly. I saw that the knife wound wasn't as deep as I thought. I didn't dare remove the knife in fear that there would be more blood loss.

"Come on, Adam." I lifted his arm around my shoulder, "Let's get outta here!"

 ** _So sorry guys for not being consistent with updates, but this week was fulled with exams that I didn't want to do. I might still be a little bit off schedule for the next three weeks._**

 ** _Also I named LeFou 'Josh' after the incredible Josh Gad, whom portrayed him in the 2017 version. And of course I had to redeem LeFou. I didn't have any heart to put him in the corner._**

 ** _Also also, I must apologise for the contents of this chapter, but it was needed for advancement of the plot. I promise that there is no more of this type of hectic content in the future._**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


	14. A Friendly Stranger

Everyone was surrounding Gaston as Adam and I managed to sneak out the back entrance. I was annoyed that I didn't have my phone with me. I could have called an ambulance.

 _But that would have taken too much time._

I didn't have any contact with my friends and I highly doubt the village doctor would help me (he is very close with the brothers' father. And anyway, he was busy with Gaston's broken body). I didn't know what to do and he was losing blood fast.

I collapsed under his weight when I reached a deserted street (all of the occupants were worrying about His Nibs on the town hall's steps). All of my adrenaline left my body. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do.

I laid him on the empty side walk, with his body stretched out. Blood pooled out of the wound. I leaned over him and checked his pulse. It was getting fainter and fainter by the second.

"Oh God! Adam stay with me! I just got you to be nice. Please don't you die on me." I started to sob. I was completely lost. I tore a strip off my undercoat, (even in my time of crisis, I couldn't bear to ruin the dress on purpose) and made a makeshift bandage.

Adam shifted slightly. I felt his hand covering mine. I locked my eyes with his. The light in his eyes were dying.

"Belle," he gasped again, "I…just…wa-ant…to…say" he cupped my face.

"What!" I cried.

"We really…really are…like Romeo …and Juliet. I am dying from…from a …dagger…wound…because…of the girl…I met …a few da-ays…ago. Iron…icc…isn't it?"

"Don't say that! You will be just fine, you'll see!"

"Th-is… rea-really… hurts…"

"I know but you have to stay with me!" But Adam's eyes were fluttering close as he lost consciousness. I sat there for a few seconds crying. The rain poured hard again and his blood soaked my dress.

I tried to compact the wound to stop the blood loss, but in that second I lost hope. I feared the absolute worst because deep down I knew that I could not save him. I knew that there wasn't some magical fairy who would save him.

 _It is real life where shit happens to the good people and the arseholes get away with murder._

" **HELP ME SOMEONE! GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!"** My voice echoed through the valley, but it fell on deaf ears.

Or so I thought.

There was a car that stopped at that moment. The head lights blinded me momentarily. It was a small, ordinary Volvo, painted a powered-blue. A girl got out of the car. She had sandy coloured hair with bright green eyes.

I waved my arms at her to stop. "Help me please! He is dying and he needs medical attention immediately!" She rushed next to me. "He has been stabbed and I don't have a phone." Her eyes widened when she saw him, like she recognised him before. She flicked her head towards the car.

"Say no more. Let's get him to the car." We heaved Adam up to the car and stuck him in the back seat. I slammed the door and ran to the other side to get next to him. The girl got into the front and smashed her foot on the accelerator. The tires squealed as we raced down the road.

"Thank you so much." I was practically sobbing. "May I use your phone? I need to call my Papa and my friends to tell them what has happened."

She nodded. "It is in my handbag under the seat."

I hooked my foot around it and brought it to my hands. I dug around in it and found a relatively old Samsung. I dialled Papa's phone number.

"Please answer, please answer." I muttered as the call was being patched through.

"Hello! Belle is that you!"

"Thank God, Papa!" I said, reverting into English.

"Belle where are you?! And where are you calling from?"

"It's a long story Papa, but the just of my situation is that Adam has been stabbed. Someone stopped and she is taking us to the nearest hospital. I am using her phone."

"Adam has been stabbed…?"He gasped, but I knew that he knew something like that would happen. In the background I could hear a commotion.

"I will tell you when you get there..."

"Which hospital are you going to?"

"Um sorry… where are we going to?" I asked the girl.

She told me and I relayed it to Papa.

"I am getting the others and going to meet you there."

"Ok love you Papa!" I hung up. "Thank you." I said to the girl as I put the phone into her bag.

"No problem." She replied in English. She had a hint of an accent. We swerved out of Villeneuve and onto the main route.

"You can speak English?" I asked. _Thank you Lord!_

"Sure. Why do you sound surprise?" She flung the car around the corner. I was trying to hold Adam steady.

"I haven't heard any of the French townsfolk speak it, that's all."

"I am not from the village. Well I was, but I moved out a few years back."

"So what were you doing back here?"

"I actually don't know. I was passing near there and I curious to see if much had changed." She flickered her eyes to Adam through the rear-view mirror. "And I see that there hasn't. Tell me what happened."

I gave her the basic download of the situation. She recognised Gaston's name and frowned.

"I remember Gaston." Bitterness filled with her words. "I remember him as well. They both took after their father. Selfish, arrogant, conceited, any negative word you could think of, they were it. I left the village soon after he had his accident. Adam was a terrible person, but he was mostly harmless. He had his circle of false friends and had parties that were apparently extravagant

' _Apparently'? Huh. She must have been one of those who were excluded from his jols._

and whatnot, but Gaston…well we have evidence don't we? He tried to kill his own brother just to get a girl." She shook her head. "That family disgusted me. Ever since their mother died, they all tried to drink the pain away. Gaston was only eleven and his father permitted alcohol. I personally think that is the reason he is completely insane."

I was silent and looked over to Adam, who was barely holding on to his life. His breaths were shallow, but there nonetheless. I realised how close he must have been to his mother. I was surprised that he never mentioned her before, but I suppose that is the reason that started this mess. He doesn't want to think about her. I knew how he felt. To lose a mother whom you loved to the ends of the earth.

"My mother also died." I said without thinking. "About two months ago. That is why I am living with my father here."

"Oh I am sorry!" She said, with real sincerity in her voice. "So you really are new in the village, huh."

"I suppose so. I have been here for a bit over a month now."

"You have been there a month and caused more trouble than all the rebels did in three years. I must give you kudos for that." I couldn't help but to give her a small smile.

We neared the hospital and she swung the car in the emergency entrance. We jumped out of the car. She sprinted in to get help while I tried to get Adam out. Some nurses ran out with one of those trolleys. They put him and sprinted to the operating theatre.

I walked into the room where the girl was signing some forms. She saw me and brought the forms to me with a pen.

"It looks like it is now that we part ways." _Just as I'm starting to like her!_ "Can you handle yourself from here on?"

"Yeah. I just want to thank you again for all your help. I can't express my gratitude enough…"

"Don't mention it. I owed him a debt anyway." She turned around to exit, only stopping to say "By the way, he is lucky to have you. Not many people has the stamina to clean up the mess I made. And tell him that I told you that." Then she left.

 _What debt? I thought she hated the family. And what was that thing about 'the mess she made'? She is quite an enigma. Whatever her name is…Oh damn!_ I looked up to see if she was still there, but she and her car were long gone, like she never existed. _Oh well, maybe Adam will know when he wakes up… if he wakes up. No! Don't think like that he will be fine._

I sighed and looked down at the forms. She had filled in some things already, like the type of injury, home town, name…

 _Her name!_

And my dear readers, everything made sense.

The name read Agathe Sorciѐre.

 **Jol- party**

 ** _So in the end I did add Agathe. And I am glad that I did._**

 ** _I again want to thank all of you for your wonderful comments!_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


	15. Karma is A Beauty

"Belle! Belle!" Plumette yelled as she ran into my arms, nearly pushing me over. "I am so glad that you are alright! Is Adam…?"

"Yes, yes he is fine." I waved her off. "He is in surgery right now."

One by one, the others came through the automatic sliding doors. Lumiѐre and Cogsworth gave me a tight hug and, apparently, the new addition to the group, Josh came as well. I was surprised to see him there. I still felt a bit wary, but I knew he practically saved my ass, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. He hung back, shyly avoiding my eye contact. I smiled at him gave him a tight hug. He was a bit taken aback at the gesture, but he returned it.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear, "for helping me."

"So you are not upset with me? I mean, I was pretty horrible when we first met and everything…" He started to witter off about something.

"Oh honey," I pulled back and looked at him in the eye, "I forgive you." Then I lowered my voice so the others couldn't hear, "If I were in love with Gaston, I would also put off potential rivals too. You did a great service for me by doing that."

He stood looking shocked at me, "How…how…"

"It's alright. I won't tell anybody." I gave him the best reassuring smile I could muster.

Behind him I saw Papa. His face was flustered with anger and worry. I ran up to him and I gave him a tight hug. I felt tears well-up in my eyes.

"I am so sorry, Papa. I should have listened to you! I shouldn't been so stupid to go to that stupid damn dance! I am so sorry…" I started to sob. Papa cupped his hand behind my head and embraced his arm around me.

"Shhh, my child, it is alright." He chided. He pulled away and kissed me on my forehead. "As far as I heard from the screams of that bastard on the town steps, you put up just as much fight. Lets sit down and you can tell me everything that happened."

So I walked over to the chairs in the waiting room. When everyone sat down I told my story. Their faces contorted into a whole array of emotions as I regaled them of my misadventure, but they never interrupted. Except Papa, when I told them that I pushed Gaston off the Town's Hall's roof. He just exclaimed "Hah!" with a sense of pride. I couldn't believe my Papa, the fluffy harmless father, had an extremely dark side to him.

While Papa was in the bathroom, I told the others about Agathe. At first, there was a shocked silence. They gave each other a skeptical glace, and I did not blame them one bit. It was only when I showed her signature and name on the form did they start to believe me.

"But…how…?" Lumiѐre started as he held the paper in his hand. He shook his head, "What are the chances of this happening?"

"I don't know," I yawned. I suddenly became extremely tired. And cold. And hungry. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten to one. Papa came back just as a doctor with a clipboard and an unreadable expression addressed us.

"Miss Roos?" He asked. I nodded, nervous to receive the news about Adam.

He flipped through the report, "Mr Prince is stable for the moment, but we have to keep him here, just to keep an eye on him. He was lucky that nothing vital was hit, and how quickly you managed to arrive."

We all let out a breath of relief. I couldn't help but to have a huge grin cross my face.

"Could we see him?" Lumiѐre asked.

The doctor shook his head, "He is still unconscious from the operation and he needs his rest. I suggest that you all go home and get sleep…" He looked down at our outfits, "and more comfortable clothes."

I was kinda relieved that he said that as I was falling asleep on my feet, and my contacts were burning my eyes.

In that exact moment, a flurry of medics rushed in with a trolley. On it was a man screaming out in immense pain. We all recognised the voice, and decided unanimously to take the doctor's advice to go home.

XXX

After the most refreshing sleep, my compatriots and I went back to the hospital, except for Josh. He said that there was something that he had to deal with. What, we had no idea, but he seemed quite adamant to stay, so we left him. I felt calm in the knowledge that everything was slow,ly balancing itself out: Adam was alive and the village was reasonably back to normal. They all seemed to be a bit lost though, without a shepherd to guide them along.

Gaston, of course, was in the same hospital. I asked after him upon arrival, and the receptionist told me that he was in a full body cast. She told me that he has tried it on with every female nurse and doctor in the hospital. He has about six slaps that morning.

Ahh Karma is a beauty isn't it?

So we checked in at the reception and went up to the second floor, room 7. We found the room relatively easily. The hospital was dead silent except for the heart monitor beeping in the corner and our shoes squeaking on the floor.

We opened the door to the small room, and my skin crawled just as it did back in Groote Schuur: The smell of the bleach used to clean the whitewashed walls, the same thin material of the curtain; the rough texture of the bed sheets. The only difference was that there was only the view of the road and a few grey office blocks instead of the sloping Mother City. In the distance was the ocean (it was either a bright turquoise or a stormy green. There was no in-between) that surrounded the city…

Adam was still unconscious. He had the most serene expression across his face, not unlike mom when she slept. I always found it was the best time to visit. She would sleep peacefully as if she didn't have a mutated tissue trying to kill her. It was less painful for me to watch.

We all shared a smile; more out of relief than anything else. Somehow we didn't believe the doctor when he told us the good news. I saw the amount of blood he lost (most of it was on my dress.)

For about ten minutes we sat in silence until the others made their excuses to leave. Cogsworth went first with "I think I am going to find something to eat" to Plumette who plainly stated that she didn't want to be the third wheel when he woke up. I was left alone with him.

I got up from my chair and walked over to the bed. I examined his wrist, where his tattoo was. It seemed that I was right: there weren't any scars from that night that seemed so long ago. I really did manage to heal him, mentally and physically. It was weird to think how much of more harm than good Philippe had done to him.

 _I wonder where it is now. I should ask for it I suppose._

I could not help myself but to run my finger down his forearm. It was surprisingly smooth. I interlinked my fingers with his.

"Adam," I whispered. "I know you can't hear me and all that, but," I stroked my thumb down the side of his one, "I am really happy that we went last night. I mean before that crap with Gaston started, I was enjoying myself in your company. It was only one dance, but it was all I needed to confirm my feelings towards you." I took a huge breathe, "I am in love with you." I know it sounds crazy, since I only met him a few days ago, but I was. I felt a huge weight lift off my chest. I bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "You were never a beast to me." I whispered in his ear.

I was about to pull away when I felt my hand being squeezed back.

"I love you too."

 ** _Awww I couldn't help myself with a cheesy end. The next chapter will be the last and it will wrap everything up nicely!_**

 ** _Again sorry for the delay. Honestly I have been so tired lately._**

 ** _Thanks for all those wonderful readers again. You guys are amazing!_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


	16. Epilogue

I let go of his hand and jumped back. Adam popped one eye open and gave me a huge grin. My mind didn't know what to process first that a) he was awake or b) he just said "I love you too".

He tried to shift up into a sitting position, but he groaned in pain. I rushed to his side to help him. I offered to call the nurse but he refused. He just requested a glass of water.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh since the beginning of your soliloquy. No wait, your monologue. Or is it…?" He stopped to ponder the difference. I had never seen him so… _happy_ in all my life. Ok so it was only five days, but he really changed his demeanour from a brooding emo, to someone who has a personality in that amount of time. That was a miracle in itself.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind. Doesn't matter. I thought it would be rude to interrupt you. Soooo," he drawled as I took his glass away from him, "you think that I am pretty?"

I gave him a playful slap on his arm as I sat down next to him. "Shut up!" He let out a chuckle as he moved up to make space for me. "Since when were you so cheerful? You were stabbed with a knife last night?"

He linked my fingers with his and smiled at me, "I have a good reason to be in a cheerful mood. I woke up to a beautiful girl who loves me for all of my faults and I couldn't ask for more."

My stomach went all mushy at the words. I hid a shy smile and looked away. Adam took his free hand and tucked a small lock of my hair behind my ear. I glanced sideways, feeling my face heat up to a thousand degrees. He cupped the side of my face and turned it to face him. We were both lost in each other's eyes.

 _Damn, those blue eyes!_

He leaned forward hesitantly, flicking his eyes to my lips, awaiting my confirmation. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that I didn't miss his mouth. It seemed it was a time for prayers to be answered.

We brushed our lips gently; a small enough movement that managed to send tingles down my spine yet I found myself wanting more. I pressed my lips harder into his.

I never felt so much happiness ever in my life. For me, there was someone who loved me for me. Not because I am pretty, not because I am new blood, not for my brains, but just for my existence.

The kiss seemed to be going on for ever, when he finally pulled away and grinned. "You are not a terrible kisser either."

I giggled. "Thank you." I managed to manoeuvre myself to lie next to him on my side.

"So, my darling Belle, tell me all about what happened when I fell unconscious."

I had to reorder my thoughts. I told him that Gaston was somewhere in the hospital and the person who brought us there was, in actual fact, Agathe. Through the conversation I could see his expressions change from joy to absolute surprise.

"She told me to tell you that she thinks that you are lucky to have me, because I am the only person who had the stamina to clean up the mess she made."

He was completely still, not a single word left his mouth, until…

"How was that even possible? I did not think that could even happen." He said quietly.

"I don't know, but I thank God for it. If she wasn't there, you would be in the morgue on the third floor."

We were silent until one of the male nurses came in to do some routine check-ups. I decided to leave the cramped room and meet up with the others to tell them the good news.

XXX

In the weeks following the night, we all found ourselves very busy.

Josh, as it turned out, found some video footage of Gaston admitting to wanting to force me to have sex with him (I don't know how, but it is another blessing from above) and once he got out from hospital, he was immediately sent to jail on attempted murder and rape for life. He is again a small fish in a very big pond.

Josh himself managed to get himself a cute husband, Stanley, a few years ago. They both met at a costume party and they haven't been able to leave each other's sight since. Josh is working as a drama teacher at the community centre. Madame de Garderobe had expanded her chain to the village and Stanley works in it as a designer.

Mrs Potts still runs the library, but there are more visitors now and Chip has managed to go to a good university with a rugby scholarship. At least he can have a chipped tooth and no one will bat an eyelid.

Madame de Garderobe and her husband, like I said earlier, have expanded their stores across the country. She is becoming quite popular with designing clothes for models and for theatre. Their daughter, Sophie, has just started ballet, and my, she really has makings for a star.

Cogsworth moved back to England where he married a rich countess. He has currently twins, with another son on the way and loving every second of fatherhood. He comes to France with Rosalind and Benjamin quite frequently, although his wife stays at home. I have only seen her once, and that was at their wedding.

Plumette and Lumiѐre have gotten married and have been living in Canada as scientists: Lumiѐre studying combustible substances and fire and Plumette working in a zoo studying rare birds. I am happy to say that she finally got her freedom to travel (I have got the postcards to prove it).

Papa still works at home, creating strange and interesting inventions. He had got such a good reception for his logging machine that many timber companies want to use it. He has never been happier, even when I moved away. I still visit him regularly though.

Adam and I are living in his father's house (he died a few years ago and as Gaston was incapable of getting the house, Adam inherited it). We are getting married in a few weeks. Adam finally proposed two months ago, even though it has been about six years since we have met and never left each other's side. We are going back to Cape Town for three weeks for a honeymoon (I was aghast that he had never been before). I am working as a helper in a centre teaching illiterate children to read. Adam has become an author (basing many of his stories on Shakespeare's plays), but from time to time he gives inspirational speeches about how beauty is found within. We are both extremely happy.

(I should also mention that I did retrieve Philippe, but I never seemed to have a need for it again)

And Agathe…who knows. I have never heard or seen her since that day. It was like she never existed. I am convinced that she really was a blessing from God.

My dear readers I give you this last bit of advice: Never, ever judge a person on first glance. If I did that, I would have been a single mother to Gaston's child, and Adam would be forgotten to the world and that doesn't exactly sound appealing now, does it?

 ** _So, my bokkies, that is the end! It is all done! Maybe one day in the future I will do a sequel, but today is not that day._**

 ** _I don't know when I will return to writing some more fanfic, because I have used up all my ideas._**

 ** _I shall return though, so don't you fret!_**

 ** _Thank you all for sticking with the story, and all those wonderfully helpful comments!_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


End file.
